Summer Days
by Bre CC
Summary: Rewrite of Ben 10 with an OC.Max introduces a very strange girl to Ben & Gwen a few weeks before summer vacation,telling them that she will join them.At the end you will figure out why she never made it to the next series that takes place in high school
1. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC.

**Summary:** A rewrite of Ben 10 with an OC. Max introduces and very strange girl to Ben and Gwen a few weeks before summer vacation, telling them that she will join them. At the end you will figure out why she never made it to the next series that takes place in high school.

**Summer Days:**

**Chapter One: Just The Beginning:**

_The last week of school before summer starts._

One...Take a deep breath. Two…Eyes closed. Three…Arms stretched forward. Four…Concentrate. Five: Shoot.

A neon blue circle formed underneath me with inscriptions inside it that no normal human can read. The blue light formed around me in sharp colors before disappearing to my hand. My eyes turned a bright, unnatural blue. Letting out a breath, I flexed my fingers wide and shot.

Ice hit my target, right in the middle about 20 feet away. "Good job, Katarina. You're getting better at hitting your targets. It's just takes you about five minutes to unleash just one icicle, but we will work on that later." Max said looking at me with calculating eyes as he sat on the picnic bench by the Rust Bucket.

I looked at the target to see three trees damaged with ice slowly melting. Rolling my eyes, I walk into the Rust Bucket and take my usual spot at the table, panting and sweaty. Max came in shortly after to hand me a glass of water.

"My grandchildren will come here shortly so be nice. You have the tendency of not getting along with other children your age. Maybe I should put a sign on you that says does not get along with others on you." He joked, smiling, sitting across from me.

Sighing, I picked up the class cup and lifted it to my lips. The cool sensation went down my parched throat. Putting the glass down, I put my chin on the table and looked at Max with dull blue eyes. Silence developed around us.

"You still don't talk much do you? Well I'm sure you will once you meet Ben. That boy has a big mouth." The old man spoke quietly with a chuckle.

"Hey, Grandpa Max we're here!" A high voice that seemed way too happy, came from outside. The door opened and a red head appeared and stopped to look at with surprise. Max turned around in his seat to smile at the girl.

"Hey, Grandpa Max, what happened to those trees outside?" A short brown haired boy appeared next to the tall red head. "Ka-Katarina, what are you doing here?" The boy exclaimed, pointing at me. The red head hit him behind the head.

"Don't go randomly pointing at people you dweeb, its rude!" These two are a very odd pair.

"Oh, so you two already know each other?" Max asked.

"Not, really, we just have a history together. You transferred yesterday right?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he asked the question. I nodded in response. Max nodded and smiled. He smiles too much. It annoys me that he can be happy all the freaking time.

"Well since Gwen doesn't know her, I will do a proper introduction. Gwen this is Katarina Rivera, Katarina this is Gwen Tennyson, Ben's older cousin." The fraying old man said, waving his hand between the three of us.

"Hey, she's only older by a few months." Ben whined with a glare thrown at said girl.

"I'm older than you by half a year dork." Gwen said, flicking him in the forehead. Snorting, I went to the restroom. I'm curious on what they have to say about me. As soon as the door closed they began to talk.

"No offense grandpa, but she's a little…weird." The girl said her voice a little muffled.

"She's quiet, you'll get used to it."

"Anyway, I just can't wait until summer! Traveling around the world, it's gonna be awesome!" Ben exclaimed. Snorting, I got off the door flushed the toilet and walked back out.

"Yea, about that..." Max began as I walked over to the table to see Ben sitting in my spot.

I stood by the table, staring him down. "What are you looking at?" Ben questioned me with annoyance. I just pointed at the orange seat he was occupying, that orange seat that is mine. Ben just looked at me like I just 'cut the cheese'. Grandpa Max and Gwen chuckled causing us to turn our attention to them.

"What are you laughing at dork? Why are you laughing to grandpa?" Ben asked, getting more annoyed. I wrinkled my nose in irritation. They just laughed harder, causing Max to hold his stomach.

"I think she's saying that you are in her spot." Max spoke after he calmed down, well sort of.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "I'm in her spot?" He turned his face towards me. "I don't see your name on it. And plus I've never seen you around until yesterday so how could this be your spot?" Ben sounded pretty smug. His voice is annoying, and his attitude is just as annoying. Sighing, I sat on my knees on the floor. I looked at the floor and gave out a choked sob, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"W-Why…so mean…" I whimpered, looking back up at Ben with teary eyes. Ben jumped in his seat, arms flailing around in an act to calm me. "H-Here you can sit here okay? Just don't cry!" Ben yelled, grabbing my arm and putting me in the seat he previously occupied.

Smiling, I grabbed my glass of water and drank it. "H-Hey you tricked me!" Ben's said; face red with rage and embarrassment. Gwen laughed, falling on the orange couch thing that surrounded the table.

"It's about time that another girl came in a kicked your butt. I can't do it all the time, you know." Gwen exclaimed, wiping away invisible tears. I just blinked at them while putting the glass down.

"This isn't funny." Ben grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side.

"Oh, that reminds me. What did you have to say about the trip?" Gwen asked after all the Tennyson's have calmed down.

"Oh, Katarina will be joining our summer trip." Max replied while smiling.

"What?" Ben yelled, falling down on the floor. I just smiled.

A/N: So what do you think? It's been a while since I've watched this show and I just found out that there is a series of them as teenagers. I know, I am very slow. Anyway, please review!


	2. Cheese Fries

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC.

**Words:**3,449

**Started: **3/16/12

**Finished:** 3/18/12

**Summer Days:**

**Chapter Two: Cheese Fries:**

"Hello Katarina, do you have plans after school?" Cash asked slyly, leaning against the locker next to mine. His follower, J.T. stood behind him, looking at the ground. Ignoring them, I opened my locker and grabbed my history book and binder.

"C-Cash, I don't think she wants us to bother her." J.T whispered but I was still able to hear.

"Oh be quiet, you don't know anything. Plus she doesn't know anything about us, she's new! " The black haired boy hissed at his friend before turning to me. "So, why don't you ditch that loser Tennyson and his cousin to hang with us at Sissy's Café?"

Closing my locker quietly, I turned my body to face them. When I did, they smiled like the won a million bucks. These humans are so annoying.

"Well, will you? I'm sure that dork won't mind, Katarina." Cash spoke my name slowly. Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head no. They hope and confidence he had in his eyes soon faded and turned into annoyance and shock.

"Hey, Katarina, we need to-What are these losers doing here?" Ben asked with disinterest, arms folded behind his back.

"We are discussing our date after school loser, not that it concerns you." Cash said with his nose in the air. I wrinkled my nose with disgust. "You're annoying." I said quietly before walking away with Ben, I could tell he was smiling.

"Hey, Tennyson, don't walk away from me." Cash yelled and a white paper ball flew past my head and hit Ben in the back of the head. Two more wadded paper balls were thrown at Ben.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ben yelled, picking up the paper balls and throwing them back. One hit J.t. in the eye. "Hey, watch where you're throwing them Ben." He whined, clutching his eye with both eyes. One bounced off the lockers and hit the floor. And the last one hit a bald teacher in the head. It went by unnoticed by all three boys. A few people that were leaving the restroom looked in our direction.

I swear; I have never met anyone so immature before. Even though I just met Gwen, I can keep up a conversation with her. She wasn't as entertain as Ben thought but she is smarter, a lot smarter.

"Ha, is that all you got Ben? You can't even throw a paper ball and your thinking about trying out for the baseball team! You won't even get to be the water boy you suck so bad, loser." Cash laughed, throwing a paper ball, only to end up hitting the bald teach Ben hit earlier.

"That's it; Ben, Cash, J.T. and Katarina, you all have detention after school today!" The bald man shouted as he pointed at Ben and his 'enemies' and me. Freaking butt heads, I didn't even do anything.

"Aw man, you got to be kidding me." Ben groaned, throwing his head in the air. "Come on, we need to get to history class. Man, I'm glad that's our last period." Ben mumbled while taking a hold of my arms and dragging me to class.

Why is this imbecile touching me?

Gritting my teeth, I pull backwards. I don't like being touched, especially by an idiot. Ben glanced back at me with irritation. "Hey, stop dragging your feet you're going to make us late to class." Ben pulled on my arm harder making me slide against the tile floor.

"Come on!" Ben shouted. I just shake my head no, my golden brown curly hair swishing side to side in its high pony tail. The tips of my hair reaching to my middle back. I pulled back, making him slide towards me. I could see Ben narrowing his eyes and he pulled harder with strength that you wouldn't expect from such a small boy.

I rushed forward against my will and tripped over my feet and feel on him. My forehead hit the tile floor, my hands landing on his chest. "Ow, that hurt, you need to be more careful." Ben whined underneath me. I just 'hmphed' and got off my rubbing my forehead. The idiot got up and rubbed his stomach and picked up my history book from off the floor. "Here" Ben said snappily, handing me my book while looking away.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking my book back. He just tilted his head. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." He leaned his face into mine, our nose almost touching. I felt my face turn into a dark crimson and pushed him away harshly.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ben shouted from his position the floor.

I hid my face with my bangs and behind my brown history book. I shook my head from left to right frantically. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped and let out a high pitched squeal. I landed on my knees on the floor, which hurt by the way.

"You two are causing a scene. All you had to do was escort her to class not scare her to death birdbrain." Gwen hissed, puling Ben up by his hand. By now someone people in the hall stopped to watch, others just glanced at us and walked away.

"Hey, who are you calling birdbrain you dweeb." Ben pointed at Gwen and stuck his tongue out. She just rolled her eyes, waved at me and walked away right into her classroom right when the bell ringed.

"Man, now we're late! On the last day of school too! Now come on Katarina." Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me along, running through the hallways. What an idiot. I let a small slip, going unnoticed by everyone as I ran along with Ben to class.

…

…

…

"No talking, no texting, no sleeping and no moving around. You are to get a head start on whatever summer projects you have." The teacher that got us in detention announced as he sat down in a black chair behind an oak desk.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the desk, while playing with the strings at the end of my jean shorts. If it wasn't for Ben and his stupid 'enemies' I wouldn't be here. I would be on the Rust Bucket, sleeping. It's more comfortable to sleep on the bed things in the back than in a plastic chair. But in some ways this is better, everyone is separated from each other. Cash is in the back right corner, nosily smacking a whole pack of gum. J.T. is a row above him all the way to the left. I'm a row above J.T. but to the right and Ben is in front of me since there is no desk in front of J.T.'s row.

What did I do to be in this position? I admit I can be cold to people but still. I should not be in detention for an hour for something I didn't do! I didn't even take part in the stupid paper ball fight. Lifting my head from the table, I could see Ben moving around in his chair doing the most ridiculous motions I have ever seen. I have the sudden urge to bang my head against the table that or either bang his. I'd prefer the latter but since I can't with the teacher in the room…stupid teachers.

"Psh...Katarina, Katarina answer me!" Ben whispered, or at least tried too.

"Be quiet Tennyson and turn around and sit properly." The old guy said not looking up from the book he is reading. I could hear snickers from behind me as Ben pouted but complied with the teacher demands. Sighing, I look at the clock on the wall. We have twenty eight minutes left until we are free from this prison.

_Ding_

The bald guy picked up the phone off the desk, not looking away from the book.

"Mr. Butterbaugh speaking," He said into the phone.

"I'm on my way over." He replied back to whoever he was talking too. Hanging up, he slowly got out of the chair with a groan. "I have to go to the other side of the school. I trust that you guys will behave." His tone had a warning to it as he glared at all the boys in the classroom but smiled at me. I just looked at him dully.

He sighed and dragged his way across the floor and left the classroom. He looks like a sloth, I thought, smiling on the inside.

"Take that Tennyson!" I heard a voice yell, a voice that clearly has not gone through puberty yet.

A wad of gum was thrown and hit me in the back of the head. Attaching itself to my hair, the ball of gum is so heavy that it weights my hair down. I felt like my hair was slowly tearing out of my scalp.

I whimpered quietly and rushed to get it out. It doesn't matter what type of girl you are, you're going to cry if gum is in your hair and is so heavy that it's ripping it out as it falls.

"I'm so sorry Katarina; I was aiming at that dork!" Cash yelled, pointing at Ben.

"Hey you idiot, look what you did!" Ben yelled back, and begun to throw stuff at Cash. Idiots, they're both idiots. They're all the same, all boys are the same, and they're rude, ignorant, and childish and only care about themselves. They can all go rot in a hole for all I care.

Sighing deeply, I pulled the chuck of hair that had the gum in it. I really don't want to touch something that's been inside that boy's mouth. I could see his drool slowly dropping from the pink bubble gum. I shuddered and whimpered once more.

"H-Here let me help y-you." J.T. whispered, gently grabbing my hair with shaking fingers. He began to tug on the gum. "Wow, he got it in there pretty good." He chuckled awkwardly. I just blinked at him and looked at the wall behind him. It took all my will power to not jump up and push him away. That's how much I want this nasty thing out my hair. Silence developed around us. That was until he broke it.

"I like your outfit; you must come from a wealthy family." I just nodded and looked down. I'm wearing a white tank top with pink flower pattern on it and jean shorts with white tennis shoes. This city must not have very good clothes on if this is considered wealthy. The funny thing is I'm dirt poor.

A few minutes of pulling, screaming and items being thrown randomly by the two buffoons in the back, J.T. still couldn't get the gum out. He frowned while he played with my hair some more. He leaned his face closer to inspect my hair better. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him as hard as I could to the floor. I jumped from my chair and ran out the classroom, by backpack banging against my back.

I heard Ben scream my name and footsteps follow after but ignored them.

He, he touched me. That boy with the glasses touched me! I-I'm contaminated, I'm going to die and it's his entire fault. I will never be the same anymore. I ran around a corner, almost knocking myself into a wall of lockers. I continued to run clumsily until I got in front of my locker. My white sneakers made a noise against the shiny tile floor as I skidded on the floor and fell to my knees. I was a few feet away from the girls and boys restroom. I can hear my heart pound in my chest and my pulse on my neck beat frantically.

My hands started to shake slightly as Ben's voice became louder. Boys, why do they have to be so obnoxious, loud, unpredictable, why do they always leave? Why hasn't he left yet? Why can't he just disappear like everyone else? What was so special about me that he's determined to stay by my side? I could feel tears threaten to fall and I sniffed as Ben kneeled in front of me.

"Hey, um, if the gum is bothering you that much, I can, you know, pull it out for you…"Ben stuttered awkwardly, it was clear that he didn't know what he should do in this situation. He moved his hand to touch me but I quickly shrunk into myself.

"Oh, stop being such a bug baby. Nothing bad is going to happen to you if a person touches you, jeez. And stop whining like a big baby over a piece of gum." Ben complained as he dragged me into the girl's restroom. I stumbled behind him, not even trying to walk. I looked up at him in surprise as we entered, I would never expect him to do this.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not like I want to be in here." He grumbled before turning the sink of and wetting his hands. "Now, stand still so I can get it out of your hair." His gently took the chunk of my hair that had the gum in it and started to mess with it. I flinched at every tug, trying to resist the urge to run away. I could feel my face turn into the same color as Gwen's hair, probably darker.

"You know, you can't run away from your fears or problems. The only way to get on with life is to face them head on!" Ben exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air with a smile. His eyes focused on something else, probably something he's remembering.

I smiled a tiny bit, barely noticeable unless they got real close. I couldn't help it, there's something about him, something that draws me to him. Silenced developed us once again as Ben messed with my hair. I'm starting to think my hair will be dripping wet by the time he gets it out of my hair.

A few minutes later Ben sighed in frustration, at the same time he stomach growled.

"H-have you ever been to…Sissy's Café?" I spoke quietly, my voice raspy from running and barely talking all my life. Ben tilted his head and smiled. "Of, course, let's go after we get—I got it!" Ben held up the gum that was attached to my hair proudly. A few strings of my hair are attached to it. I nodded and followed Ben out the girl's restroom.

…

..

…

By the time we got to the café, we were sweating and panting. It's like a 100 degrees outside, I'm surprised I didn't die while walking all the way over here with Ben.

"We're finally here! I thought we would never make it." Ben squealed and ran me over to the bar with stools. I sat on the one next to Ben, my feet swinging slightly. "I love it here, they have the best food." Ben said to me.

"Well, it's good to know you think that sugar." A middle age lady with dark brown hair tied into a bun said. "Now, what can I get you two? Oh, a nice catch by the way Ben, she's a very cute girl." She winked at Ben while he tried to tell her wrong but couldn't get it out, he just kept stuttering. She laughed and turned to me.

"So what do you want to drink? It's on the house." I grabbed a menu and flipped to the drinks and pointed at the word: Pink Lemonade. She looked at me quizzically but wrote down what I wanted.

"Uh, I want so-"

"You want soda and a tray of cheese fries, is that correct?" She smirked, writing it down. Ben laughed and put his hand on the back of his next, leaning back a little. "I'll be right back." She then left us alone.

"Is this your first time being here? I mean at this café?" Ben asked, swirling himself in the stool to face me. I just shrugged.

"Uh, so, have you ever had cheese fries before?" It was obvious that he is desperately trying to get me to talk. I ignored his persistence to get me to talk and shook my head no.

"Well, there really good." He replied awkwardly. I didn't make any movement or reply; I just stared into his bright green eyes. His eyes held wonder, boredom. Just by looking into them I could tell he's daydreaming about something else.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked, trying once again. I shook my head no with a small smirk. I could tell I was getting on his nerves with being quiet. I guess it's understandable. He's loud and does crazy and wild things. I'm quiet and never step out my comfort zone. I don't like to be bothered; I like to live in my own world. He clearly, does not.

And of course at this moment, Cash just had to throw something at Ben. He threw a banana, a freaking banana. Ben was so caught off guard he fell of the stool. I laughed on the inside as he started to get at it with Cash and J.T. again.

"Boys will be boys, I swear." The lady came back as she put our drinks and Ben's fries in front of me. I nodded in agreement as I took a fry covered in cheese and began to chew on it slowly. I watched them throw things at each other. Ben is behind one table and the other two behind another. I smiled a bit to myself. These fries taste really good. Maybe trying things isn't so bad after all.

Ben let out a battle cry as he threw a big plate of ribs drenched in bar-b-q sauce. It landed right in the middle of J.T's face causing him to freak out and run in circles. I think I can stand to be around Ben, at least for a while.

…

…

…

We walked out the café, being kicked out along with glasses and his black haired friend. Ben is covered in all different stains, all different colors. Cash and J.T. are in the same boat. All the boys are panting heavily and stink that they just popped they're pants. I wrinkled my nose and tugged on Ben's shirt sleeve, motioning him that we need to go met Max. He sighed and nodded. I think this is the first time Cash and J.T. didn't yell about getting revenge on him when they went different paths.

"We will get you back Tennyson, and don't think you won this round!" I spoke too early, I'm pretty sure I just jinxed him.

"Tch, yea whatever, like you could ever get me!" And before we could hear they're reply, Ben grabbed my wrist and ran, with me clumsily running behind him. I have a feeling this happens too much.

"Hey, dweeb, Katarina, come let's go! We have a trip to get started on!" Gwen yelled as the Rust bucket slowed by us. Half of her body is sticking out the window. Max honked the horn twice as Ben and I raced each other to get inside.

I don't think I have ever been so happy before in my life.

…

..

…

All done with the second chapter! I hope you like it and thank you for reviewing **dbzgtfan2004,** **bowow0708** and **bennet001**.

**Bennet001:** I'm glad you like my OC so far, I wasn't sure with her at the begging. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And I just got back into the new Ben 10 and I have to say I kind of like the old one better but Kevin makes everything hilarious so it's hard to tell which is better. Also, thanks for the Alert.

**Bowow0708:** Thank you for the review and alert, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Evillevi:** Thank you for putting the story on your favorite list. I'm glad you liked it that much.

**Storyteller222:** Thank you for the alert; I hope you liked this chapter.

**Dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks for the alert, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

A/N: I feel like I rushed this and sorry if I got any names wrong or personalities. I'm just watching the show again to get them write because I haven't watched it since the end of the series from when they were 10. I hope everyone enjoyed this and reviews.

Love,

Bree


	3. Sparks Fly

**A/N:** This chapter will have different POV's. And I had 12 pages done and wasn't even half way down before my laptop crashed and erased everything so as an apology I made this chapter _super long_.

**Summer Days:**

* * *

><p><em>Katarina 'Rivera' Keeling: 10 years old, birthday April 5th<em>

_Ben Kirby Tennyson: 10 years old, birthday March 8th_

_Gwen Tennyson: 10 years old, March 8th_

**Date: May 16th, 8:52 PM – Officially the first day of summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sparks Fly:<strong>

"Aw, man, this is so boring! Why did you _***POP***_ bring your toys anyway?" Ben whined as he leaded his head against the table.

"One: this is a laptop and I'm doing homework for next year; Katarina has whatever that thing isand two: Stop _***POP***_ bothering me." Gwen replied, not taking her eyes off her blue laptop.

Ben whined more, his eyes shifting between us. I curled in a ball as much as I could while sitting on the bench. My fingers lightly tapping the screen, *_**Bubble Shooter**_ is about making each bubble match with the other bubble. _***POP***_

"That's not the point. Who does homework over the summer? A nerd, that's who," Ben teased with a smile. Gwen's left eye twitched twice. I smiled as I pushed on the yellow bubble._***POP***_

"Besides, you have never missed school, _***POP* **_why do you need to get a head start?" Ben asked dully.

"Because I can and it's none of your business." Gwen snidely remarked as she typed away on her laptop. wonder why they're fighting over these silly things. At this moment my stomach grumbled slightly and I looked down at it. I'm hungry. I looked at the window seeing greenish grayish smoke coming from the grill Max's is cooking on. That can't be good.

_***POP***_

"I for your information, I have been absent. For about a whole _***POP***_ school week, I think. Though, it's none of your business." I heard Gwen faintly in the background. I didn't focus on here because the moldy looking smoke coming from our food started to scare me. I don't think I'm going to be eating tonight.

"Oh, I remember now! You were so sick that day, you puked all over yourself and the some kids that were three feet away from you! It was to most epic _***POP* **_thing I have ever seen!" Ben laughed loud, bringing me out of my thoughts. My reflexed caused me to makes myself small and grab the closest thing to me, which is Gwen. She didn't even notice me, she just yelled back at Ben.

"S-Stop it, you dweeb, besides I got a bunch of stuff on you too! It's none of your _***POP***_ anyway!"

"Oh, yeah, what could you possibly have _***POP***_ on me? And you know what? I'm surprised _***POP**_***** that Katarina can sit on that bench with you since you have such a big butt!" Ben asked smugly, leaning back with his hands behind his head. A smirk only a blind person could miss got place on his face. I smiled a little, even though Ben's jab at his cousin made no sense. I'm almost smaller than him, which gave Gwen plenty of room and she wasn't big at all.

"Well for _***POP* **_starters you _***POP***_ -Katarina I swear, if you don't stop it with the noise, I will pop your head like a zit!" Gwen grounded out between her teeth as her left eye twitched again. I smiled slightly as I turned my game off. I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them as I watched their inoperable argument unfold.

"That reminds me! A couple weeks ago you were absent from school for a whole week! You had so many zits; your face looked like pepperoni pizza, with extra toppings!" Ben exclaimed, swaying side to side as he laughed. Gwen's cheeks turned as bright as her hair. I'm not sure if it is out of anger or embarrassment or both.

"Ugh, you're such an insensitive dork!" Gwen replied stiffly as she returned to her sleek blue laptop. Ben rolled his eyes and folded his arms on the table. "Man, when is dinner going to be ready? I'm dying of starvation over here!" Ben cried after a few minutes of silence.

The green smoke came from outside and waved itself in my face. I wrinkled my nose, trying not to puke.

"Would you just wait? Why are you so impatient?"

"Why do you use big words that you don't know the meaning of?"

"Why you little…" Gwen stopped her sentence and sniffed the air as the horrible odor teased her too. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand. Ben covered his nose and mouths my bringing his shirt up to his face.

"Ew, what is that disgusting smell?" Gwen asked her voice barely understandable.

"I believe that is our lunch." I replied as I followed Gwen and Ben out the booth.

"Dinner's ready!" Max yelled from outside, Ben visibly shuddered.

"Don't fall for it; it's a trick to get us to set up the table." I said, putting my white _**K-Pad**_ its pink case. The name Keeling engraved into the device on the back, my adoptive father products. He's having me test it on how well it works. Sometimes I think that's all he thinks I'm good for—testing his toys.

"Ben, you're going." Gwen immediately said.

"No way, you go do it, nerd."

"We are girls so no, now go!" Gwen kicked Ben from under the table and threw her book at him. He grumbled to himself as he stood up and went outside as slow as he could.

"He' such an idiot Katarina, do not follow his bad example." Gwen spoke after about five minutes of silence. I narrowed my eyes and kept quiet. I'm not a baby and I do not wish to be treated as one.

Gwen slowly closed her computer and got up, making her way out the RV. I followed, clutching her upper arm. She looked at me but shrugged off her thoughts, letting my clutch her blue sleeve with my right hand, my left clutching her arm. We slowly went down the steps, the space a little cramped since I refused to let go of the red head. She looked annoyed as she looked in front of her, her gaze never wavering.

Once we got outside we saw Ben looking down at his bowl of um…soup? His face didn't show a very happy emotion. Gwen sat across from him, trying not to breath in the fumes. I regrettably let go of her as rushed to Ben and sat next to the 'idiot', my legs underneath me as I clutched Ben's arm, a few inches away from his wrist, in my hands. He looked at me questioningly but shook his head and turned to his food. He's probably used to me grabbing him by now and my weird quirks. Not like he can do anything about it anyway.

"Hold on kids, let me go gets some utensils and your drinks." Max said happily as he went inside. I looked around our surroundings and we're surrounded by a forest and I can hear bird's chirp in the distance. The starts are already coming out for the night.

"This is so disgusting; I'm not going to eat something that looks like barf." Ben got up and threw the contents that are inside the bowl and empty it out in the closest bush to us. I wanted to whine out loud at the loss of contact. I just hate being left alone. It's like if I let go of them they will disappear, and I will never be able to see them again. To be all alone in a big room just left with toys to play with.

"Ben. Why are being so disrespectful? Grandpa made that and it took him a lot of hard work!" Gwen hissed leaning over the table once Ben sat back down.

"Chill out Gwenie, it's not like you're going to eat it."

"That's not the point, Grandpa Max put a lot of work into it and you never know till you try. Some foods look nasty but are really good! You should have tried some." Gwen retorted, her palms flat against the wooden picnic table.

"Would you calm down Mrs. 'I'm – Smarter – Than – You – And – Better', jeez, you can't tell me that your actually going to eat that are you?" Ben questions his cousin snidely. This is the second fight they had to ten minutes. That has got to be some kind of record. Especially since those two are yelling at each other for one of the most ridiculous reason in the world.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you don't appreciate what anyone does for you!" Gwen screeched stomping into the RV. "Fine, whatever, I don't want to talk to you anymore anyways!" Ben yelled right back as he ran off into the forest. I should probably go after him. But it's a long walk and he so far ahead right now…

"What's Gwendolyn so upset about?" Max asked as he came out with three cups and three spoons. I raised a brown eyebrow then shrugged. I really didn't know what why Gwen was so upset and I don't really care. It's none of my business. Besides what took the old man so long to get three glasses of water and a handful of napkins?

Max sighed and put everything on the table. "Stay here and look out for Ben please, it shouldn't be long before he comes back." Max said to be as he gripped my shoulders. I nodded my head as he went inside the RV were I could Hear muffle screams. I swear, you'd think she's getting killed inside there.

Looking between the forest and the Rust Bucket I went through my options. I could listen to Gwen scream and throw a temper tantrum or get lost in the woods. I went into the woods. Oh to grandma's house we go, or more likely: _**Oh to the woods I go, to hunt down a green eyed dork.**_

* * *

><p>I can't believe that dweeb. He's so, so irresponsible! I thought as I stomped my way bas Grandpa Max, plopping myself in the couch that surrounds the Rust Buckets walls in the back. The beds pull out right above my head from the wall. I grabbed a nearby red and gold pillow to scream into. He is so conceited; I don't understand how we're related let alone cousins. He has to be adopted. Someway, somehow, he is adopted.<p>

It's just not fair, he gets away with everything, doesn't try, he doesn't have to anything! He can just sit and accomplish anything after a few minutes of trying while I have to study. Oh and let's not forget that he so irresponsible and conceited and do things without thinking of the consequences. Everything just comes easily to him. And add his annoying hobby of making a fool out of me. I might not make it through the summer with him. Ben, the mega dweeb.

"Gwendolyn, are you okay? What happened out there?" Grandpa Max asked quietly as he walked towards me.

I just nodded as I lifted my face from the pillow. "Yea I'm fine. Ben and I just got into a little disagreement." I responded, as I felt the seat dip next to me. I felt myself get pulled into my grandpa's side, his pot belly making a great pillow.

"I know what you're thinking, Ben's such a dork or he's so annoying and immature. That he's even a mega dweeb." Grandpa paused to laugh with me. "But just give it a while. I think you two can get along for the summer and get to know each other. It's one of the reason's I planned this trip around the world." Grandpa Max laughed as, his belly making me slightly shake. I felt a smile trying to show.

"Okay…So what's the other reason for this camping trip?" I asked looking up at him. Besides grandpa is right, I need to at least try to get along with birdbrain no matter how annoying he is. We're family and we need to stick together. But what doesn't make sense is why Katarina is joining us. Ben and I have never seen her before and she became a new student and week and a half ago. It's like she popped up from, I don't know, thin air. I wonder what her case is. Max wouldn't just let a random stranger come with us if they were dangerous, at least I don't think he would. I frowned and felt my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion I just don't get it.

What motivation or goal that has Katarina going on a three month trip with strangers?

"That's a secret but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out on your own sooner or later." Grandpa replied to me as he rubbed my back. That so did not answer my question.

"Then…What about Katarina, what is she on this trip for? What does she get out of it? I never knew about her till she came to the middle school a week and a half ago and how do you know her?" I asked the confusion clear in my words. Grandpa paused in mid stroke.

"Well, you might find out later during the summer, only time will tell. If not then Katarina will probably tell you when she gets more comfortable around you guys. And as for how I know her…Her adoptive father and I go way back and he asked for me to watch over her."

"Does she not like people or something? It's annoying how she clings to Ben and I, I mean she's not five years old anymore." I rolled my eyes at the end of my sentence as leaned back with my arms crossed over my chest. It's true, her doing that is irritating. It's like watching a two year old Ben over the summer.

"Well, how do I put this? She hasn't had the greatest history with talking and being around people. Heck, I'm surprised she even sits with you guys or talk to you. Ha, and the last person I'd expect her to cling to is Ben! I was hoping you two to get along." Grandpa Max laughed as he got up. "Just give them both some time." He smiled gently at me.

I just nodded and got up. Wait; hold the phone, adoptive father? I suddenly remembered the name Keeling engraved into Katarina's little touch screen toy. The last name Keeling; it's also a huge company run by Hunter Keeling. He has two adoptive children, one a girl and the other a boy. The girl he is raising is supposed to be around my age, the boy on the other hand is about five years older than me. But for some reason I just can't remember what they look like or their names. I've seen them on TV a million times! Why can't I remember?

I opened my mouth to question my grandpa. Or at least tried, I fell to the ground with grandpa as we shook violently.

Orange and white light flashed, turning the Rust Bucket into an unnatural color as it shook. I could hear the wind whip past the RV; it's so loud it hurt my ears.

"Gwen, we need to hurry, Ben and Katarina are still outside!" Max yelled as soon as whatever happened stopped. I nodded with determination and ran out the RV, following Max. Once we got out we were greeted with a trashed campsite with no brown haired midgets to be seen. This isn't good.

"Gwen go get flashlights for us, we're going to look through the woods for them. They couldn't have gone far." Grandpa Max told me, authority in his tone. He sounded like a general, as if the world is going at war and he's giving orders to the troops. His voice fit the description perfectly; it's as if he practices in the mirror.

I ran inside and pulled open drawer after drawer. My hands pushed everything around so fast that they became a blur to me. I only spared about a second at each before moving on to the next. Where are those stupid flashlights? Sprinting to the other side I pulled the nob so hard that the drawer fell, emptying out all its contents. Among the random items were two black flashlights with a yellow ring around the end.

"Grandpa Max, I found them!" I yelled as I ran outside to hand him one. I watched as he turned his on he rushed in the woods, me right behind him, not missing a beat. "Stay by me Gwen, I don't want to lose you. I can't believe it's only been a few hours and I already lost two kids." Grandpa Max sighed before flashing the light in random directions as he screamed out Ben and Katarina's name.

Shaking my head, I called out their names as I turned the flashlight on, looking everywhere at once. I don't know who's stupider for doing this: Katarina or Ben. Well, as long as there okay I'm fine. But I still can't help but to worry about Ben.

_**I just don't trust Katarina with him, there's something wrong with that girl, something…unnatural.**_

* * *

><p>"Stupid Gwen and her 'I'm so better than you personality'. How am I related to such a nerd anyway?" I grumbled to myself as I pushed a tree branch out of my way. "Ouch!" I yelled; clutching my hand and a little drop of blood fell. The stupid thorn on the tree poked me! "What have I ever done to you, huh?" I growled, kicking the tree as hard as I could.<p>

I immediately clutched my right foot and jumped up and down. "Aw, man, I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Shaking my head and putting my foot down, I continued walking. And no I'm not lost, real men don't get lost or ask for directions. I'm just walking around until I get found or find an exit; those two are completely different options.

"Now I'm talking to myself. Next thing I know Cash and J.T. are going to show up and start worshiping me while I got out with the head cheerleader. Ah, who am I kidding, the only thing weird out of that sentence is J.T. and Cash, I could easily get a cheerleader, you know if I ever wanted to. I'm just into that dating thing…I'm doing it again." I said quietly, kicking a rock out my way while my hands rest in my pants pockets.

"Man, why was Gwen in such a bad mood anyway…? Ah no way, a hundred dollar bill! Cha Ch'ing baby!" I yelled excitedly as I reached down to pick it. It was folded so you could only see the 100 in the corner. Once I unfolded it, my handsome grim got wiped off my face replacing it with a frown. "That is so not funny." I mumbled throwing the piece of paper on the ground.

The money was fake, instead of everything on it was just a green background with the number one – hundred in the corner and said: 'Yeah, this is a fake and it's what you get for being greedy.'

Throwing the fake money on the ground with a frown, I stormed off through the trees. This is so stupid, why am I even run out here? It's not like I care about what my dweeb of a cousin thinks. She just thinks too much and all her smartness has gone to her head. No wonder her head is so fat.

"Whoa, what the –ahh!" I yelled, as I got thrown to the ground by the wind. An orange light flashing by me, lighting up part of the forest. I could feel heat spread throughout my back, almost painfully. All I could hear is wind rapidly move the trees, the wind hissed in my ear. Closing my eyes shut, I pushed the palm of my hands against my ears as hard as I could to stop my eardrums from exploding. All I could see from my closed eyes is not darkness but a blinding orange red light.

This is such a pain, I thought as the wind died down. Rubbing my head as I got up only to be knocked on my but by an explosion, and I just had to land in some animal doo-doo.

"Can this day get any worse?" I yelled to the sky as I slowly got up and started to wipe my butt on the tree trying to get the animal poop off my shorts. Across from me I saw a river, a crystal clear river with the moon reflecting on it. The river made noise as it rushed pass with ever bend. Shaking my head, I continued to rub my but against the tree. I am not taking a bath.

Turning my head around, I saw that most of it came off. "Well, I guess that's better than before." I grumbled as I walked through the trees to see what caused such a big uh-oh.

"…Whoa, what is that?" I whispered in awe as I slide down to the whole. The hole in the ground is bigger than the Rust Bucket! In the middle laid a giant black rock that looked like it's tinted with a neon green color but the light came from the inside. I slowly walk towards it, keeping my guard up. I have a feeling that something will jump out at me causing me to have a heart attack.

"Ugh…Ahh…!"

As my hand got about an inch away from it, it made a hissing sound and opened. I jumped back before moving close to it again. The inside of the black rock is a bright lime green. A cool looking watch rested inside it. Hey, finders keepers losers weepers. As I was about to grab it, the watch jumped on my wrist, I mean literally jumped on my wrist.

"Ah, get off me you stupid watch!" I yelled frantically, waving my arm in front of me, my other hand hold my wrist. I jumped around in place, trying to find buttons on it to smash. The cent part that looked like an hour class popped up and glowed. "Aw man, what's going on?" I'm freaking out!

I twisted the nob and a green light hovered about it giving hazy pictures of mutated bodies. Settling on one, I smashed it back down to see what would happen.

"Ah-Ah!" I gasped as I felt something crawl over my body, something hot. I looked at my fingers and say that they turned into claws some disappearing so I would only have three left. Strange thing is that it didn't hurt. My vision began to get clouded with green bubbles and when they disappeared with a whooshing sound, I looked down at my heads to see fire and red rock as skin.

"What happened to me?" My voice sounded completely different, unrecognizable from earlier. "Whoa…" I looked at the hard ground and saw that my foot is catching it on fire. "Oh, come on!" I whined as I jumped up and down to try to put the fire out. A loud snapping sound came from behind me. Like someone is trying to purposely get my attention. The snap was way too loud from an accidently break.

"Who are you?" A soft but overly confident voice whispered. I don't know how I heard it over all the noise I was making and the stream as it rushed in twist and turns. I swirled around towards the voice to see that it belonged to Katarina. She looked at me with a bored expression as if this was a normal thing for her. As if she seen aliens before and me turning into this was no shock towards her.

"Katarina, is that you?"

"How do you know my name pyronite?" She spoke loudly as she walked towards me; a slight wind pushed her golden brown hair in its high ponytail. Her blue eyes hard, I have never seen her like this and it scared me. Her voice held authority. "

S-Stay away from me, you, you freak!" I yelled out of fear. The Katarina I know doesn't act like this. Like, like aliens exist and she deals with them constantly. Her eyes turned an abnormal blue as water floated around her body. Katarina's arms are raised in the air, fingers slightly moving. It's clear that she's controlling the water. Her hair moved with her movements, almost as if it is alive.

She, she can't be human. I shake my head back and forth and fell backwards because a rock that is lodged in the dirt. The fire is now climbing higher, almost reaching the tree tops.

She flinched, barely noticeable. "Ben, is that you?" She questioned.

"Yea, who else would it be you weirdo?" I exclaimed.

"I do not understand how I am the freak or the weirdo when you have turned yourself into a pyronite. Besides that, Ben, you need to change back." Her voice had a warning in it.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled again, ignoring her useless words. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life before now. All that I know is that she's not normal, not human. And I need to get away from her.

She took a step closer, flinching a little and looking hesitant. Worry and fear flashed through her eyes before confidence flood back into them. She's faking it but that thought didn't completely get to me.

"Stay away!" I screamed and at that moment fire shot from my feet aiming right at Katarina.

…

Where is she? Did I kill her? Oh, God, please tell me I didn't kill her. All I could see is smoke in front of me and fire. I don't see anything moving behind the smoke. No glowing blue eyes or shimmering water floating in the air.

I killed her. I felt lava like substance fall from my eyes; I guess those are my tears. I killed someone. I turned around and ran into the forest. Well, this is going to turn into an interesting story to tell at campfires, I thought miserably as I passed by tries.

_**As I ran everything caught on fire, slowly burning away to ashes.**_

* * *

><p>I must be as stupid as Ben for following him out here. Risking getting lost out here in a forest, to never be found again. Pausing in my thoughts I frowned. I really don't like being alone. I hugged myself, now wishing my pink jacket had sleeves. I feel like a bright baby lamb entering the big bad wolfs cave. I hate being alone. I'm wearing a bright white tank top with a bright white jacket and beige shorts and bright white tennis shoes. It would be impossible to miss me out here. Anyway bad guy can just sweep me away, never to be heard of again.<p>

I really hate being alone. Especially when its pitch black at night, no stars in sight. And the explosion that just happened a few minutes ago, making me get scratches over my knees, is not helping me keep a clear mind. I guess I'm a baby for still being scared of the dark at the age of 10.

"Ow!" I hissed as my hands came in touch with some thorns. I put my hand to my chest and kept walking, occasionally getting my clothes stuck in thorns that are attached to tree branches or bushes.

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead with my pink painted nails. "I really regret going after him. There's no way I'm going to find green – eyes out here." I whispered to myself, finally plopping myself on the ground. I need a piggyback ride. This is just too much trouble. Maybe I should just sit here and hope someone finds me.

_Whoosh_

Titling my head, I listen closely this time.

_Whoosh_

With a groan, I get up and walk over to the noise. I wiped whatever dirt that got on my butt. Moving a few branches covered with leaves out my view. In front of me is a river, not too wide but wide enough that I couldn't jump over it, the full moon reflecting off the crystal water. A few red flecks mirrored themselves on the water, almost like they were dancing. The river would be a breath taking sight, if some of the trees weren't in the background slightly on fire and greatly destroyed.

Sighing, I put one foot in front of the other, the one min front pointed downwards, almost like a ballerina. I bent down from the wait, one arm behind me pointed towards the blank sky. The other is pointed down towards the water.

I closed my eyes, hiding my crystal blue eyes, I took a deep breathe. I felt the water slowly lift from the river. I opened my eyes, looking at my arm. The water swirled around my arm, shinning in the moonlight. The water is so free, vibrant, and energetic as it moved and swirled in place. I slowly leaned back, putting my other arm by my side.

I turned my head to my reflection in the water. My eyes glow an unnatural blue, brighter than what my eyes already were. My face set into a frown, in my eyes a fleck of pain, only noticeable o those who search for it.

I looked at the fire across from me caused by the asteroid that came crashing down. I brought my left hand, the one without the water and lowered it down in front of me. As if I had a gun and was pointing it down at the ground, only difference is that I'm relaxed. I have to be to be able to use the element. I can't under stress or pressure.

I used my pointer finger on my left hand to bring up the water, just like if I was beckoning someone to come or follow me. The water slowly came to me, I turned my hand flat, and fingers spread to stop it from coming.

I shot my hands forward, the water immediately moves from where I am to the fire. I moved my left hand to the right and my right hand downwards. This caused the water to drizzle out the fire.

"Ahh!" I snapped my head forward with so much force I'm upraised that it didn't snap off. That yell sounded a lot like Ben's. What did that idiot do now? I thought as I made path of ice over the water by lifting my hand in front of me, pointer finger sticking out. As I walked across the water and walked a few feet into the forest, I saw flames covering the ground. There is a pyronite standing in a middle of the field, lighting things on fire as he walked.

I can't believe a pyronite is doing that. What is wrong with him! Does he not know how to control his powers? He looks like an almost full pyronite, so he should definitely know by now. Glancing around his surrounds, I conclude that as long as he doesn't move around to much the fire won't get too bad and I will be able to wipe away most of it. But with him oozing out fire constantly, I won't be able to completely take it out, just prolong it.

I stepped forward and broke a twig. Looking down I picked a bigger stick and broke it, making sure to make enough noise to get the aliens attention. The alien turned towards me. "Katarina?"

How does he know my name? Has father sent him after me? I understand that I just got my plumber badge but he doesn't need to send aliens after me to check up on me.

"How do you know my name pyronite?" I growled as a gently wind passed by. He just backed up in response. Annoyed, I took water from the river behind me, having it swirl around my body, the ends looking like a dragon head. I had three rings with a dragons face at the end, the body like a snake, floating around me. I felt my hair move like water waves, up and down. My bangs that reached my eyebrows moved slightly as well.

"S-Stay away from me you freak!" The thing yelled, moving its arms in front of him. That one hurt, but I'm not sure why, it's not like I know this alien. The pyronite fell backwards by tripping on a rick that's lodged into the ground. That's when I noticed a strange symbol on his chest. It's a circle with a black hour glass in the middle, the background green…No, it can't be. It's supposed to be just a rumor, not true.

That thing on his chest is the Omitrix, which means that pyronite is either Ben or Gwen. And judging by the way this thing is acting, it's Ben.

"Ben, is that you?" I asked, dropping the water onto the ground in sprinkles.

"Yea, who else would it be you weirdo!" He yelled, causing more fire to come from him and burn down the plants around us. I flinched at the sound of his voice. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want to show my true self. He's going to leave now, just like the others. I will be left all alone. Shaking my head, I pushed my feelings aside. I have a job to do.

"I do not understand how I am the freak or the weirdo when you have turned yourself into a pyronite. Besides that, Ben, you need to change back." I retorted, hand on my hip, even I could hear the warning in my voice.

"Stay away from me!" Ben yelled, scooting back, causing even more fire. I tried not to flinch back and ignore his pleas. I took another step forward. I moved my hands a little to make sure all the water I dropped on the ground followed my every move, just in case. The water is shaking slightly as my hands shake also.

"Stay away!" Ben screamed; his deeper voice in this form didn't make it sound as girly as his real voice. He scooted back more, feet in the air. And from his three toed feet fire came out and went straight at me. I did flipped backwards using my hands to move out the way and flicked my wrist as I landed on my feet in a crouch so the water would turn into ice and come in contact with the fire, steam becoming the result of the attack.

At least I would pounce if it wasn't for all this steam made from the fire and ice attack. I can't see anything through this. Looking around I saw that Ben ran off into the forest…again. Sighing I got up and massaged my hand. Rocks and sticks dug into my hand when I did the kart wheel. I waved my hand side to side in the air, moving what water is left in the air so I could see better. And I was right, he ran into the forest like the idiot he is.

I ran through the forest going after him. I'm not going to let him get away so easily. I'm not going to be left alone anymore. I going to do everything I can to prevent that from happening. I ran off in the direction Ben went in, ignoring all the flames that are eating the forest plants.

_**I'm not going to be left alone again, I can't, no, I won't stand for it.**_

* * *

><p>"Grandpa…Look over there!" I shouted, turning my flashlight in the direction of a small forest fire. I didn't look far away, actually pretty close.<p>

"Yea, maybe some campers accidently started a fire. Come on, let's go check it out." Grandpa Max replied, signaling me to stay a few feet behind him by raising his hand in the air.

"Ahh! What is that?" I screamed as loud as I could, the flashlight dropping from my grasp and hitting the forest floor. It-It's big, it's a walking fireball! Where his feet touched caught on fire, I turned my head to where he came but there are only small flames, barely noticeable this made no sense. Some steam was coming off of the plants. I can see the sort of see the Rust Bucket behind some trees and from behind the…thing, a figure moving fast, coming right at us!

Next thing I see I Katarina running thought the bushes with leaves and twigs in her hair. She's panting heavily and looks at me with tired eyes. Katarina has dirt smeared on her legs and arms. Water is griping from the tips of her fingers, or is that sweat? Either way she looks horrible and exhausted. She looked at him and out of nowhere water shot out at the fire ball.

"Ah, what was that for? That really hurt!" The red thing yelled stomping his feet in the ground. The bright red and orange that covers his body, slowly turning into a dull out color. The fire is longer escaping his body. What did Katarina do? I knew it; she's not normal, nowhere near normal.

"Katarina, be careful, that could severely hurt him if you had sprayed him with too much. DO you realize that's Ben?" Grandpa Max said as he looked between the two.

"Wait, that thing is Ben? I always knew he was disgusting but I didn't know he is _that _disgusting!" I said, wrinkling my nose, ignoring the way my head spin from all this information. Ben turning into an alien, Grandpa knowing, Katarina shooting water from her hands, nothing made sense to me anymore.

"Ben, Katarina, watch out!" I turned as saw a red orange robot thing that started to shoot at the said too right as I got knocked to the ground.

**My world of control is getting turned upside down. The world, where everything could be proven by facts and equations. All wiped out in just a few seconds.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading this and sorry if it's way too long.

_**-Angel2u: **_I'm not sure on why but I have a few ideas, just got to wait. And thank you for the story alert!

_**-Bennet001:**_ Gwen and Kevin…I don't hate it either, they're okay to me. I love all the jokes Kevin makes though. And thank you, I was especially worried about getting Ben right. Katarina's past will be coming in the next chapter or the one after that. Thank you for the alert too!

_**-Bowow0708:**_ Sorry for making you late, with school, my mom taking my laptop for collage and viruses, it takes a while. And I hope I made you proud with the different POV's. I had no idea how I was going to Max so I kind of skipped over him. And thank you for the alert.

_**-Evillevi:**_ I was hoping I wasn't going too slowly so thanks for that. I hate it when there's too many OC's too fast, there's just too much going on and then it sometimes gets confusing. Thank you for the story fav and story alert.

_**-Storyteller222: **_Here's part of the first episode! I hope you liked it and enjoyed it.

_**A Weird Production, BabLe7, The- Gray- Ninja, Twilight Dark Angel:**_ Thank you for adding this story to your favorites!


	4. Little By Little

**Words: **5,416

**Started:** 5/27/17

**Published: **5/29/12

**A/N:** I looked up where Bellwood is and it's in Illinois so a forest in Illinois is Shawnee for those who are confused on why that location is picked. And thank you for telling me about the birthday's **Anon**, I had no clue about it. I really hope that I'm getting better and thank you everyone who reviews. You guys make me a better writer.

**Summer Days:**

**Chapter Four: Little by Little, Closer:**

_Katarina 'Rivera' Keeling: 10 years old, birthday April 5th _

_Ben Kirby Tennyson: 10 years old, birthday March 8th _

_Gwen Tennyson: 10 years old, March 8th_

**May 16th, 10:32 – Shawnee Forest in Harrisburg Illinois **

"Ben, Katarina, get down!" Grandpa Max yelled as he knocked Gwen down.

"Huh, What- AH!" I yelled throwing myself onto to the ground to, making more fire. Katarina landed next to me her hands behind her head. What is that going to do? The red lasers will just go through your hand. I snorted, man she isn't that bright is she?

What is that thing? It looks like a flying Frisbee with lasers and metal tentacles.

"We don't have time for this right now. Ben, start a new fire to take out the old one so both will go out." Grandpa Max said, I looked at him doubtfully but we don't have any other choice. I just couldn't get over the fact that if I start a new fire that the new fire will eat each other.

"Hey, I have called…this thing Heatblast!" I shouted, well if he's going to give me orders at least use the proper name. I have to admit this is so cool! I feel like a super hero saving the world, a secret agent rescuing cute princesses. Then they would reward me with a kiss.

"Hey, twerp, if that's really you, would you hurry up and get a move on!" I turned my head slightly to see Gwen with an annoyed expression but there is also fear.

"Well, here goes nothing." I mumbled; getting up as the things went past us. As I got up as hot 'new' fire where the 'old' fire is, and so far it looked like chaos.

"We need to get out of here!" Katarina and Gwen ran towards the forest with grandpa and me behind.

I so deserve a new sumo wrestler card set for going through this.

After twenty minutes of running with Ben as a pyronite or 'Heatblast' as Ben likes to call it. He's is the weirdest, idiotic person I know. Who would call a pyronite Heatblast? It just makes no sense.

Gwen got to the RV before everybody; she slightly bent over as she used one hand to support herself against the side of the Rust Bucket. After a few heavy pants she would cough to get clean air into her lungs. I watched her struggled while holding a penguin doll I got from inside. This doll is mine now, no matter what anyone says its mine.

"Whoa, hey!" Ben exclaimed as he was engulfed in a green light. As soon as the light disappeared, a regular short, brown haired pre-teen stood before us. "You're back to normal! What happened to you back there?" Gwen asked her emerald eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, this thing fell from the sky and I went to go check it out. Then this watch jumped onto my wrist. It was crazy!" Ben explained as he played with the watch. Max came up jogging to us, slightly out of breath. He turned to look at Ben eyes slightly wide, filled with relief. Well, don't I fell like an intruder?

"Grandpa Max, look, I figured out how to use it." Ben jumped up, showing him the watch on his thin wrist like an excited toddler telling a parent what he did at pre-school. I pulled on my fingers to make them pop before holding myself with one arm and chewing on the side of my thumb on my other hand.

"I see, but don't see it anymore until we can get more information on it. We don't know what it was made for." Max said sternly.

"If we could figure out how it all works then we could unlock so many things!" Ben replied excitedly, with a hug smile on his face. I can already tell that he isn't going to listen to his grandfather.

"No Ben, don't fool around with it. Now I want you three to stay put while I go check out the campfire." With that Max walked off into the forest were the fireman and reporters were, out of sight.

I plopped myself on the grass, sitting in front of the campfire hoping to go unnoticed by the 'outcast' and 'geek'. I failed, miserably. As soon as Max left, Gwen moved away from the fire with her marshmallow on a stick to face me.

"So, what was the magic thingy?" Ben said sitting Indian style in next to me with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes went from the doll in my lap to my face a few times but didn't say anything.

I played with the grass between my fingers while I stuck my pointer finger on my bottom lip. "What 'magic thingy' as you call it?" I whispered, moving to hug my knees, the stuffed animal serving as a pillow. Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't understand how being half _Necrofriggian _isso interesting to them. It sure wasn't interesting to me. I would rather be normal.

"Oh you know when you made the water go into the air and made it do what you wanted." Gwen said sitting next to her cousin the same way he was sitting, only chewing on the now brown marshmallow. I'm not surprised that they're related.

"Well…"

"Well what?" They exclaimed at the same time, leaning closer to hear me since I speak so quietly. It's not my fault; I'm just now regaining my voice.

"I don't feel very comfortable telling you." I whispered, looking at the two through the corner of my eye. Their jaws dropped in shock. Well…what can I say? I've only known them for about a week and a half. I can't build trust off of that. That's just crazy…and stupid.

"B-But what happened to the 'I'm never going to let go of Ben' or 'I must have human contact or I'll die!' thing?" Gwen said in a high pitched voice that had me and Ben wincing.

"I resent that Gwen; I do not sound like that." I said quietly while shrugging. Gwen pulled at her hair in frustration. Ben just groaned and lied on the ground. Gwen went over to the picnic table and sat down with her head in the palm of her hand. "I might tell you when Max comes back." I said so both could hear me. I cringed at the sound of my voice, its raspy from not being used to talking so loudly to others.

They nodded and little disappointed. "So, what was it like being all on fire and stuff?" Gwen asked, glancing at Ben.

"I don't know how to explain it but it was like I was me but not me. I didn't even feel the fire. It was like the fire was a part of me." Ben exclaimed as he played with the glowing watch. I crawled over to him and used his shoulder as a pillow while my hands gripped his arms loosely.

"Oh, Ben, Grandpa said not to mess with it." Gwen taunted from her seat a few feet away.

"Yea, so, what's your point, I want to figure this thing out." Ben mumbled, now gnawing on the watch.

"Did your parent drop you when you were a baby and stop chewing on it?" Gwen asked looking at him as if he grown two heads.

"If your theory about Ben being dropped as a child is correct then I would say he was dropped a _lot_." I said to Gwen, ignoring Ben's protests.

"You can't tell me that you aren't curious at all about what this thing can do." Ben said, holding out his hand towards her. I could the some spit dropping down from it…EW.

"No, not in the least, I don't know where that thing has been." The redhead replied.

"…Are you sure you're related to me?" Ben questioned, he looked absolutely stunned.

"Oh hush, small fry, and who would want to be related to you in the first place?"

"Kat would, wouldn't you?" Ben said slyly as he looked at me with a smirk.

"No, and don't call me Kat, I hate that nickname." I replied softly as Gwen laughed loudly.

"Hey, I think I figured it out!" Ben said standing up, leaving me on the ground. That jerk, I was going to use him as a pillow.

"All you have to do it twist the center and then it pops up. After that you turn in until you find the guy you want and then slam it down and bam! You're a new person!" Ben replied excitedly, with a hug smile on his face. I can already tell that he isn't going to listen to his grandfather.

Noticing a figure resembling a Vulpimancer, I lifted my hand and smashed the button. Gwen just looked at me like I just turned my head around like an owl. A flash of green and Ben turned into a giant orange dog with no eyes.

Slowly climbing down to the crash site, I noticed a piece of metal that seemed it has been burnt.

"I think I know what's been here and I don't like this one bit. I wonder how Katarina's going to act." Getting up I looked at the sky, my back popped as I did so.

"I'm getting too old for this."

Man this is so cool! Wait until I tell J.T. and Cash about this, and then let's see who the loser is! I could see everything in red and orange. I couldn't really see Gwen's and Katarina's face, just the outline of their bodies. They were outlined in orange and red but strangely, Kat has a shade of ice blue in hers. Around her body is ice blue, orange and different shades of red. Gwen has some pink, different shades of orange then red surrounding her body.

I can smell so far away, it's amazing. I can hear squirrels chirp deep into the forest. I have the sudden urge to lift my leg and go pee on a tree. Now I understand how dogs feel.

"What good is this one? He can't even see?" Gwen said, waving a hand in my face. I opened my mouth and growled in her face and chuckled to myself when she flinched back.

"Two words deewb: breathe mint." She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face while wrinkling her nose. Kat walked up behind her, her nose wrinkled as well. Did I smell that bad? Jeez, I'm a dog, what do you think I'm going to smell like, roses and cinnamon?

Kat…hm Kat, I like that nickname and its way better then saying her whole name, it's just too long. I felt something soft barely touch my head and I flinched back, turning my head. It was Katarina; she hesitantly put a hand on my head and played with my fur. Okay, I know strange but this girl is just straight up weird. But I don't really mind, she makes an awesome pillow.

"Heh…" In the back I heard my geeky cousin chuckle, I ignored her like usual. She can be so annoying sometimes. What is she…oh this is going to be funny. I smiled and jumped onto the Rust Bucket causing both girls to scream and fall on the ground. Best thing is that I don't feel guilty not one bit.

I leaped off the Rust Bucket and ran into the forest. It's amazing; it feels so wonderful to run as fast as you can. The wind blows against my orange fur back, tongue hanging out, and soil getting in between my claws. Jumping from tree to tree and not having to worry about falling to my doom. Now I'm really jealous of dogs…and monkeys.

"Ben, I'm telling Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!" As an afterthought she added "This is a majorly weird day."

"The correct term would be alien." I heard Katarina reply.

I smiled as I jumped and moved from branch to branch, from tree to tree, feeling exhilarating.

Wait what the…ah! I jumped off a tree and onto another as some red disk started to shoot lasers at me. It just won't give up! Beep…Beep…Come one if I can trick him into hitting a tree then…."Yes!" I jumped in the air and fit pounded as I returned into my regular handsome self.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." I said as I started at another alien disk.

"What was that?" Gwen asked so fast that barely caught it. I just shrugged, guessing it was a rhetorical. I mean it's obvious that Ben is doing something reckless. I can the some trees shake from over here. I rolled around a pink bouncy ball in the ground, dirt covering it as Gwen paced frantically back and forth in front of the fire.

"I think we should go check on him. He could be in danger." Gwen rushed into the back of the RV and came out with a shovel for her and apparently a pitch fork thing for me. Why does Max even have those things in the RV?

"What…"  
>"No time to explain, I just know that Ben is in trouble! Now come on!" Gwen shouted as she pulled me by the wrist and ran into the forest. I really hate people. Humans are annoying.<p>

"Ben!" Gwen shouted as she started to beat a red thing-a-mcbob. Electricity sprouted out a few times. "Back off sparky, no one is going to hurt _my _cousin, ah!" Gwen shouted with each bang, I swear I think she's enjoying that. I don't think I will ever understand that girl.

Silently, I moved towards Ben, grabbing a hold of his arm with both of my small hands. He looked at me with tired eyes before turning towards the now panting red head. She dropped the shovel and looked at Ben with a smile. "Never thought I would ever say this but…Thanks for the help cuz." Ben said.

What a sweet family moment. The first time they actually got along since I've known them and that's saying something since I've been with them for a week and a half. Ben pulled Gwen and I into a one armed hung. Gwen squirmed a little in Ben's hold, clearly unused too and uncomfortable to his touch.

"I think we should run." I whispered as the thing started to spark up even more. The cousins looked at each other before each of them grabbed an arm of mine and ran. This isn't funny anymore; I know how to run on my own.

"I was worried that this will happen because of the watch on your wrist, that something or someone will attack you. It's why I said to not fool around with it until we know what the heck it is." Max said standing in front of Ben to scold him. Gwen sat by the window smirking at her cousin's misery. I just took out the _**K-PAD**_ and begun a new game of _bubble shooter_ making sure to turn the sound all the way down so I won't bother the red head next to me.

"I'm sorry grandpa." Ben mumbled in a sad tone. "But I learned how to make it work. All you do is press this button and when the ring pops up, twist it and smash it back down when you see the guy you want to turn into and BAM! You're a super cool alien dude!"

"What about staying a 'super cool alien dude'? What if you can never turn back and you get stuck as an alien forever?" Gwen jumped in.

"I…kind of haven't figured that part out yet, but I'm working on it." Ignore, I must ignore, I said to myself as I felt my eye lids drops before snapping them back open. I will not be the first to sleep, Ben and Gwen will draw on my face if I do.

"Well if the device is a powerful as that watch clamped on you is, my guess is we better help you figure it out, fast." Max said with a smile and hand on his chin. "Alright, now we're talking!" Ben exclaimed while Gwen looked a little disappointed but happy all the same. Can't this girl pick one emotion and stick with it?

"Mayday, mayday, somebody help us. We are under attack by; you're not going to believe this, but, a robot!"

"Maybe it's the things that attacked you Ben." I said throwing my toy and stuffed animal on a random bunk bed.

"They're probably there because of me! I have to go and help them." Ben said determined as he stood up from out of the seat.

"Uh, you, what do you think you're going to do about it Tennyson?" Gwen asked standing up wither hands pressed against the table. Well, I might as well get up too. It seems that I have no choice. Ben's answered her question my hovering his hand over the watch and smirking at everyone.

I don't like that face.

"Come everyone, grab a flashlight and move out!" Max exclaimed handing us a flashlight as we all ran out the door.

"Oh yea…innie Minnie miny…here it goes!" I said as I pushed the ring down. I have never felt so much power coursing through my body before. I can already tell that I will never get tired of this feeling. The feeling of being invincible, the power to help, and it's all coming from one little watch. To be the world's best super hero.

"So what does this one do?" Gwen asked, jumping back a few feet.

"How would he know if he hasn't tried? He knows as much as you do Gwen." Kat whispered from her perch on Max's back, her penguin doll in her hands, head on grandpas shoulder. Laughing, I shake my head. Katarina really knows how to make my day. She can help me take down my cootie queen cousin.

"I don't know but I bet it's going to be cool." I said, flexing my fingers. When I do, I hear this twinkling sound. The moonlight reflected off the green crystal that I call skin. Katarina just laughed quietly to herself.

"Ben, look over there!" Gwen yelled and pointed to the explosion. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't see what was causing it. RV's would blow up and people are screaming and running around everywhere.

"Whoa, this one looks like a power bot. I'll get this things attention while you get everyone to safety." They nodded and Grandpa Max put Kat down on the ground. She doesn't seem too happy with it. Grandpa Max waved his hand in the air, motioning for the girls to follow him.

I looked around and felt my eyes glow in anticipation. My first bad guy, I grinned, looking around for the robot. I saw it a few feet away picking up an old guy wearing all green as the man was about to help the lady.

"Hey, leave him alone! Do you want someone to pick? Just pick on me." I said to the red robot giant. It looked like the disk one but way toiler and with arms and legs. It dropped the forest ranger guy and shot me. "Ah!" I yelled as I was thrown back. Man, I can do this, just have to think it threw and be confident. I thought to myself as I hit the top of an RV. I can do this, I know I can.

This is going to hurt, I thought as I barely managed to get out of the way of another laser. I'd hate to be the people that rented that RV.

"Come people; please move in an orderly fashion so we can get everyone out of here!" I yelled, annoyed by the screaming people running in circles. Babies cried and mothers frantically ran around with their child not sure where to go. Some men moved around trying to help but ended up backing away and yelling, getting in Ben's way. Sighing I brought a frantic crowd into safety where Grandpa Max put other people.

"They're scared, Gwen." Katarina said over the roar of noise, her face is bright red, no, her whole body is. She sways from side to side and coughs every so often. It looks like she can't take the heat. It's not even that hot either. We're standing outside the fire where it's cooler than inside the fire and she hasn't run or anything.

"Well, I wouldn't have guess captain obvious." I replied sarcastically with my hands on my hip glancing at the brunette girl besides me.

"I do not understand; I am clearly not a captain. Also, what is obvious? I am merely just stating facts." Katarina clearly does not understand sarcasm yet. I give it a few days before she catches on, she is spending the summer with us Tennyson's after all.

"I really have no idea what I'm going to do with you. How did you get that smart anyways?" I asked; truly curious. Most people our age, heck; most people in the world don't talk the way she does. She talks like she's from a different century.

"I was always alone. I never had any friends, well I had one but I never talked to him so I guess I really can't call him a friend. I don't even know his name. Besides that all I did was stay in the library and read." She replied, dodging through people with ease.

"What about school? You had to have talked to someone at school, and parents, you had your parents to be with."

"No, I was homeschooled. When I attended the school you and Ben go to a few weeks ago was the first time I have ever been in a _regular_ school. As for my parents, I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh." I couldn't say much else. Being alone your whole life must be very depressing. I know I complain about mine sometimes but I'm not alone. I have Grandpa Max, my parent's friends, and I even have my idiot cousin.

"Gwen, Katarina, come help me." I looked at Katarina. She looked back at me with bored eyes. But inside her crystal eyes also held some happiness and hope. Smiling, I reached my hand towards her.

Her blue eyes widen before hesitantly taking my hand with a small smile of her own. A smile barely noticeable but clearly meant a lot. I ran over to help grandpa pull the old man out of a burning car. Katarina stood by my side holding the back of my shirt, her head lying on my back.

"What is going on?" The mas asked, looking around frantically.

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you, now come on!" I yelled. I want to get out of here. There's too much fire and considering the fact that Kat manipulate water won't help us. There's too much fire and heat, I doubt she could pull it out the air if she could. And right now I can tell she is about to pass out from the heat. I don't think she can stand high temperatures. Heck, I don't think she can stand any kind of heat.

"Katarina are you okay? You super-hot and sweating more than any normal person." I asked as we ran to safety.

"Gwen, fire and ice don't get along." Kat replied, followed by loud coughing noises? "Grandpa…" I said frantically glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "I know; we need to get her out of here."

Great just great, because of this stupid heat I have to stay on the sidelines and watch everything. This is why I hate summer. I can't do anything when it's hot. Pouting, I lay down on my side in the grass, hoping the cool breeze and went ground will cool my body down.

"Cool..." I said as my arm turned into a blade cutting open the car that's on top of me. "Now it's time to kick some alien robot butt!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the mess of cars and slashed my hand in front of me to cut the robot in half.

He jumped over my head and his legs spun around so fast it seemed like her only had one. 'You have got to be kidding me' I thought as is it went back down on top of me. Smashing me into the ground, dirt went flying everywhere. The things eyes glowed orange and glared at me from above.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the robot threw me into a white truck. This is going to hurt.

Getting up I dodged another laser. When will this end. I'm getting my butt handed to me! Come one Tennyson, think, think! Maybe I should lead him into the forest.

_ZZZZ_

_ZZZZ_

No, that's not going to work if he keeps shooting. It's just making me run in circles. Slide, run, dodge... Come on, I got to think of something. "Ben, watch out." Turning I saw Gwen behind a tree and looking in front, all I saw is a big bright orange flame about to shoot me.

_CRAAACK_

Looking behind me from my crouched position from where I dodged it, they tree leaned towards Gwen, threatening to crush her. Oh fudge, I yelled in my head as I ran over to Gwen. Making sharp diamonds come out my back to cut the tree when it falls.

Gwen closed her eyes shut as one part of the tree fell on either sides of her. Once the loud thud reached her ears, she slowly blinked at me.

"Even?"

"Even." She replied as I turned around to face my opponent.

"Uh-Oh…" I said as I got picked up in the air. Of course, the one family moment everyone wanted us to have is now ruined by an evil psychotic alien robot…"Ahh…" I yelled as I tried to rip off my arm. Let go, let go, let go… Wait, I'm an alien; I can just turn my hand into shards. Doing so, he stopped puling and the robots hand fell off. Where the hand used to be, there are now thousands of wire and different shaped metals.

Throwing me into the dirt again, I heard grandpa yell my name. Okay, I'm tired of this; I'm going to end this once and for all.

Turning my hands and arm into a thick shield, I reflected his laser off back at him. "What goes around comes around. Let's see how you like it you techno freak. "

The robot blew up and fell to the ground. Fire busted out from him and metal flew into the air.

"All right, way to go Be- uh…Diamond headed guy!" Grandpa Max yelled from behind me.

"Yeah, that's right!" Gwen shouted joining him.

"Oh yea, who's bad?" Noticing the silence I turned around to see people staring wide eyed, some jaws even dropped.

"Well, um, I see that my work here is done. Glad to help." I mumbled before running off into the woods.

...

...

...

"Did you see that? It was amazing, no, I was amazing!" Ben exclaimed as everyone walked towards the RV.

"We get it Ben, you saved the day. Now would you please be quite, I want to take a nap." Gwen said, her usual feistiness gone from her voice. I shook my head and yawned, clutching Ben's shirt tighter. Ben ended up destroying the thing apparently; I fell asleep during the commotion but I'm sure I'm going to end up earing all about it in the morning.

"Gwen's right, we've had a long night and need to get some rest." Max said as he opened the door. Gwen kicked off her shoes and went up to the top bunk bed on the left side of the RV. Max pushed the table up and folded out the bench to make a twin sized bed. I sat by the door and slowly took off my shoes. Ben passed by me and went up to the top bunk on the right side of the RV, leaving the one under it for me.

Sighing I walked over the ladder that led to Ben's bed. I reached my hand towards it but slowly pulled back. I don't want to sleep alone. Even though at home I was alone, my friend always snuck in around my bedtime and slept with me. This will be the first time I'll be alone at night. I-I don't want to be alone anymore.

Building up courage, I climbed up the ladder. Once I reached the top, the first thing I see is Ben's fluffy brown hair, eyes closed as he snored slightly. Wincing, I pulled at his hair. He blinked at me slowly before shooting up and banging his head against the ceiling of the RV.

"Ow, what are you doing Katarina? It's late; you need to go to bed." Ben whispered, rubbing the head as he leaned on one elbow.

"I don't want to sleep down there." I whispered back, eyeing his red blanket. I could feel my cheeks heat up. This is so embarrassing!

"What, are you afraid some monster is going to get you?" Ben asked before sighing at my silence. "Fine, I'll sleep down there." Ben shifted and moved the blanket off of him. Realizing what he planned on doing, I stopped him.

"Um, I-I meant I wanted to sleep with you, up here." I looked at him so see an unreadable expression. I quickly turned away as my blush got bigger.

"Fine, but you better not kick or hit me in your sleep." Ben grumbled, turning away from me. Smiling, I crawled into his bed, on top of the red blanket. I cuddle into his back, my penguin doll in between us. I guess this is where the penguin landed when I threw it earlier.

Little by little I can feel my walls break down, and all because of this strange, dorky human.

…

…

…

**A/N:** So I just read summaries of the first episode and it just said Ben and Gwen fought nothing else. So I just made up a fight and when I went back to watch the first episode I realized my last few chapters are completely different from the show. So I'm sorry about that, if guys and girls want me to make it the same as much as I can I will. Other than that I will make it a little different.

**Bowow0708** and **bennet001**: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm trying to get better. I hoped you like the chapter. I'm glad for the advice and support you two give me.

**angel2u:** I really like this OC too, I'm not entirely sure I want her to go away, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Also, thank you for the review.

**Angelo Rodrigez**, **BabLe7**, and **Evillevi:** Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! I appreciate it so much!

-So, you have found out a little about Katarina's past and your about to find out some more in the next chapter. Can you guess or do you have an idea what makes her so closed off yet?

-Hints from the story: _"I was always alone. I never had any friends…" _

'_Being alone your whole life must be very depressing.'_

-Extra hint: Katarina's _real_ parents died during a plumber mission.

So, can you come up with a reason or more?

Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed and if you want anything added or need anything fixed let me know.

**First three reviewers will get a hint. The hints WILL BE DIFFRENT for each reviwer.**


	5. The Cereal Lane

**A/N: **_What do you guys think about the book cover?_ Also, for all of you _**amazing people that can draw**_ and are interested in drawing some scenes or a scene for ever chapter message me please! I really want to see some of this _come to life_ with a _**drawing**_. For example like if you have a _**Deviantart**_ and is willing to discuss what scenes to _**draw**_ please, pretty please tell me. Or if you know an _**amazing artist**_ that can publish them on _**Tumbler**_ or some other website tell me. Please and thank _**so**_ much.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Days:<strong>

**Chapter Five: The Cereal Lane:**

_Katarina 'Rivera' keeling: 10 years old, birthday February 29th_

_Ben Kirby Tennyson: 10 years old, birthday March 8th_

_Gwen Tennyson: 10 years old, March 8th_

_**7:50 AM – Shawnee Forest in Harrisburg Illinois**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm tired of being alone. I just want someone to hold me. To say they care or that they miss me, will I ever have that? I'm tired of being locked up in here. In a room full of white, white walls, white tiled floors, bright white lights in the ceiling. The color of loneliness, emptiness, of someone who doesn't exist, a person no one will ever recognize. <em>

_They come in every night to hook me up to wires and test me. They always where white mask and long white coats. I'm only a five year old girl, what would they want from me? Is it because I have no parents? Is it because I have no friends? Or, or is it because I'm special? Are my abilities that strange that I need to be locked in a blinding white room? _

_Shrugging off my thoughts, I quietly go into my corner with a few books. These books, these books are not white. They have color, a history, and a story to tell and share. I wish I had one. Maybe if I had one, the __**he**__ wouldn't have disappeared and left me all alone._

Gasping, I sat up and looked around, making sure my deep breathing didn't wake anyone up. Looking down I could see Gwen hugging a pillow to her chest. The pillow is just long enough for her to hug it and throw one of her legs on top of it. Max is asleep by the table, the bench folding out into a medium sized bed. I could even see drool coming out of his mouth as he snored.

Looking to my left, my bed companion in on his back, head turned at me. Ben somehow kicked his blanket off of him, the blanket pooled around his feet. One hand rested on his stomach, the other curled by his head. He sleeps just like him.

Frowning at my last thought, I shake my head. I miss him. He was trapped with me in that white prison. His dad helped us escaped, his father also found someone adopt me. My adoptive parent accepted me; he knew about my power and didn't judge. The only downside is that he was never there.

I couldn't help but smile as I left my thoughts to look at Ben; he looked like a baby while sleeping. He also has the same personality of him. I guess that's why I like Ben so much. They're just so alike that it's almost painful. Slowly, I reached out with my hand and moved some of his bangs out of his face. His hair is so soft, like a baby blanket. Realizing what I've done, I quickly pulled back and hid under the covers.

I, I can't believe I did that! What if he woke up? What if his cousin woke up? Argh, what am I thinking? I inwardly whined as buried myself in my pillow. Being this close to him might be too troublesome for me, he's not Kevin. He's not _Kevin Levin_ and never will be. No matter how much I wish him to be. Everytime I look at the brown haired boy besides me, all I see is a taller, black haired boy I spent my day and night with in my room.

Thinking of Kevin made and uneasy yet tickilish feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling is so powerfulthat it sometimes keep's me up at night.

…

…

…

SNAP

"Ha-ha, I got it. I can't wait until I show Sandra and Carl when we get back." Gwen laughed as she jumped down from the ladder, ignoring Ben's grunts as he fell down, dragging Kat with him.

"Ah-Ben…" Kat groaned as she got off of Ben and crawled under Gwen's bunk bed, dragging her stuffed animal with her and went back to sleep immediately.

"What are you talking about you dork?" Ben grumbled sitting up and rubbing the top of his head. Ben blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of his blurry vision, burping a little after he did so.

"Ew, one that was gross, two there are ladies present." Gwen crinkled her nose as she smelled something bad. "Finally, I have an embarrassing picture of you. Look," Gwen jumped excitedly before turning her camera to show her least favorite cousin. "It's you snuggling with Kat while sucking your thumb." Gwen laughed again and took another picture of the confused 10 year old boy.

Shaking his head, Ben flopped down on his back. "Well, first of all," Ben replied, mimicking his hot tempered cousin. "One of the ladies in this RV is sleeping on the floor under a bed; with her dress up showing her panties might I add. The other lady in this RV is not really a lady, more like a cootie queen monster freak."

"Why you little-"Gwen started with a clench of her fist.

"Come on everyone, breakfast is ready. We need to pack everything up and get going soon if we want to get this show on the road." Grandpa Max yelled from outside where, for once, good smells reached their noses from the outside world.

"I'll wake Katarina up." Gwen said getting on her knees by the bed.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some grub, I'm starving." Ben said as he rubbed his stomach with one hand and put his other behind his head as he walked out.

"Idiot." Gwen said to herself as she shook Katarina awake.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you woke up Kat." Ben said as Katarina plopped herself in front of him wrinkling her nose at the nickname. Katarina played with her penguin doll on her lap. Ben didn't take his attention away from his game to see her reaction. "By the way, I just love the animals on your underwear." Ben said to her with a smirk on his face as he took a bite of eggs that is on his plate along with some bacon and pancakes.<p>

Messing with her is just so much fun. She give's the best reactions, I thought when I caught sight of her face. Kat's cheek's are stained red.

I-I…what did he just say…"I- but-uh!" I squeaked as I buried my face into my hands, face turning brighter than the color of a chimpanzee's bottom, a very unflattering picture and look. I can't believe he said that.

"Ben, stop messing with Katarina." I heard Gwen ask as she slid into the booth next to me, putting her plate in front of her. Ben just snickered as a response. I threw my stuffed animal at his face and went under the table and hid my face. I could hear Ben grumble at his game because he ended up losing. Gwen just laughed at his suspense and she's probably laughing at me too.

This is not very amusing, at least to me. Pouting, I stole pieces of bacon from Gwen and Ben's paper plates while they were distracted with arguing with each other.

…

…

…

_**8:35 PM - Washington D.C, **_

"I'm sure you all want to thank me for my heroic act, but there is no need. It's all in a day's work for a – no freaking way! You have three gold Sumo Slammers cards? How did you get it, wait no, where did you get it? I've been looking for some everywhere!" Ben exclaimed, as Heatblast, he sat Indian style next to the kid he just saved from a burning building.

"What a dork, I can't believe he's wasting time on some stupid cards." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Can he get any more bloated with his ego? Ever since that stupid watch came into play it's all he talks, no, _brags_ about.

In the corner of my eye I saw Katarina nod her head, agreeing with my earlier statement. She doesn't seem to like Ben's new attitude either. I shook my head and tapped my foot against the pavement. He sure is taking his sweet time, I thought as I let a scowl appear on my face.

"It was surprise inside a toy in my Sumo Slammers cereal." The eight year old said with a lisp.

"Gwen, Katarina, we need to get going and fast." Grandpa Max said as he pulled up in the Rust Bucket.

Katarina tilted her head, motioning for him to continue.

"The motive for burning this building to light on fire is so some guys can rob the jewelry store." Grandpa Max yelled through the window.

Turning my head and cupping my hands around my mouth I yelled towards Ben, hoping he would hear over all this commotion.

"Super doofus, this was just a distraction so they could rob a jewelry store! The bad guys are getting away!"

Katarina ran into the RV, and rushed onto the couch in the back covered in her toys and stuffed animals. Two beds on the left wall and one on the right, in front of the bathroom door. Sighing, I sat myself in front of her on the floor. I just hope we can get this over with. This is not how I expected my summer vacation to go. Not in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Ben is lighting everything on fire." I stated as I arrange Gwen's books in alphabetical order from the author's last name against the couch in the back. The bottom and sides of the couch are wood, the top part having padding; of course the padding is orange, like everything in this rusty RV.<p>

"Well duh, I am Heatblast at the moment Katarina." Ben said; his voice deeper but sounding like his normal voice at the same time.

"Um, I don't think that's what she meant…" Gwen trailed off, her gaze going in between her grandfather and cousin.

"I knew I should have bought those incombustible seats when I had the chance." Max muttered as he took glances at Ben.

"Geez grandpa, I just can't help it, I'm hot…in more ways than one." I held back a snort and grabbed the penguin off of Gwen's bed before walking towards the pack of four just as Gwen used the fire extinguisher on her cousin. He relit immediately afterwards. Even though he has a comical looking face, you can tell he's looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Out of all the stupid super heroes in that watch of yours, you just had to pick the one with the flaming butt!"

"Jealous are we?" Ben replied smugly.

In response, Gwen shoot Ben's butt with foam again.

"Max, the bad guys are over there, towards the left." I said, pointing in said direction with one my free hand.

"Ben, get ready, this is going to get rough." Max grunted out as we turned a corner, almost tipping the RV over.

"Oh yea, now this is going to be fun." Ben said all riled up as he leaned out the window and shoot at the back tires of the thief's van. "Ha-ha, Striiike!" Ben exclaimed, fist pumping the air. This is getting to his head and it's only his second time helping others.

The RV skidded to a stop and Ben jumped out. The black van bounced into the air and dropped straight down onto the road. Standing behind Max's chair I could see the way the van veered from side to side leaving tire marks into the road. Fire and sparks flew from back before the driver ran into a brick wall.

I don't know if I should be glad my adoptive father made me go on vacation with these people or worried.

* * *

><p>Jumping out at the Rust Bucket, I ran to the crashed van. Who knew being a hero was so much fun?<p>

Ripping off what's left of the driver's door, I held it between my hands and crushed it. "Unless you guy want to go for another round, I suggest you put your hand against the wall." I grumbled, trying to make my voice sound deeper and darker. I can see the fear in their eyes.

The one driving looked at his partner and crime and nodded as if they had a silent conversation. They both got out of the car and did as I said. Man, being the big, tough guy…I think I can get used to this.

"You punks decide the wrong day to be bad, you guys are lucky that I'm letting you two off easy." I said; hands attached to my hips. The punks are going to think twice before stealing when I'm around.

"Hey, look, it's just a bratty kid. Go get the jewels." The masked guy yelled at his friend.

Little kid, what is he talking about…Oh? Looking at my wrist, the watch flashed red and made some depressing sounds.

"Whoa, man, time sure does fly when you're having fun." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels with my hands behind my back. Come on, anyone, anybody, I need some help here, I thought, glancing all around me in search Grandpa Max or even Gwen and Kat.

"You know what, I have decided to be considerate and let you guys off with a warning this time." I said pointing my finger at them before turning around, only to be faced with four similar looking police cars.

"Freeze, put your hands where I can see them!" An officer yelled with a gun in his hand as he jumped out from the driver's side. All right, now we're talking, maybe I will get an award, maybe a medal or lots of money! I might even get a golden Sumo Slammers card! I jumped and clenched my fist; I'm on my precious darlings.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself, and tried to control my huge grin. "Now, now, officers, I know you want to thank me for catching them for you but-"

"Step aside kid, this isn't playtime, you have could have gotten seriously injured." The officer that had the gun said as if he was giving me a lecture.

"Playtime, I'm the one that caught these guys…This isn't fair, I'm the hero that did everything…aw man." I slumped forward and pouted as the officers took the bad guys away. How could they think I'm just playing? How else would they have been stopped if it wasn't for me?

…

…

..

_**9:15 A.M – Washington, D.C.**_

"No way, there is no way you could have one against me! You must have cheated!" I exclaimed, looking down at my Gameboy. Katarina had just beaten me at my favorite game: Sumo Slammer's Deluxe. I have never lost against anyone, ever! My handheld shake in my hands as I looked at her in disbelief.

"I can assure you Ben that I did not cheat on this game. I just moved my sumo wrestler to the side when you were about to attack and-"

"How did you know my player was about to attack you, huh? You had to look up some cheat codes!" I asked her suspiciously as I leaned towards her, hands flat against the table.

"I-I…You are way too close, Ben!" She yelped and pushed my face with her hands. "Whoa, hey, careful…" I grumbled as my head hit against the wooden part of the bench. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up at Kat to see her face buried her face in the palms of her hands and she swayed slightly from side to side.

"Ah, you…Kat, are you okay?" I asked reaching my hand towards a little. She just nodded her head and took her hands away from her face. She nodded, face red. "Yea, I'm f-fine, you just s-surprised me is all."

_SNAP_

"Ha, this summer just gets better and better." Gwen said from behind her camera. "You look so cute in this one Kat." Gwen squealed as she looked at the picture. Kat just banged her head against the table and whimpered.

Laughing, I jumped behind my dork of a cousin. "Let me see it." Glancing down in the frame is a red face, blue eyed girl hiding behind her hands. Her fingers parted to let you see her eyes and her button nose. Across from I could see myself reach out to her slightly and my mouth fighting back a laugh.

Snorting, I looked at Kat. "You look like chipmunk, Kat." She wined louder and threw the Gameboy at my face.  
>"Ha-ha, nice one Katarina!" Gwen exclaimed, punching the air with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"As much as I love to see you guys have fun, we need to go get some groceries for this week." Grandpa Max said as he got up from his seat and motioned us to get out ahead of him.

"Man, it's about time, I'm starving." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"You're always hungry dweeb." My cousin says behind me.

"Well, let's see here—oooaah!" I yelled when I felt a pressure at my back. Soon enough my face is pressed against the cement floor.

"Come on Kat, Grandpa Max, I want to develop my pictures!" Gwen yelled, jumping over my body.

I will have my revenge, I thought as I heard Grandpa Max and Katarina chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to put these in my scrapbook." Gwen squealed as she handed over her camera to the guy behind the counter. Ben just lazily leaned against the counter, not paying attention to anything around him.<p>

"They should be done in about fifteen minutes." The teenage male said before going to the back.

"Good, that seems just long enough to get some food while we wait." Max said to us as he pushed the shopping cart and looked down aisles.

"Grandpa, can we please get some normal food to eat for dinner?" Gwen asked looking uneasy as she asked.

"Ha-ha, where would be the fun it that? Now, why is there only squid in a can? I picked this store because the pride themselves in their large variety." Max said to himself as he twirled a can in his face.

Wrinkling my nose in distaste, I looked around the mart. To my left there was a bright green flash, very hard to miss. What is Ben doing now?

"Gwen…" I whispered, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yea?"

"Ben is doing something stupid." I replied, pointing to the aisle the light flashed, which happened to be the cereal aisle.

"Idiot, what could he possibly be doing? Come on Katarina." Gwen grumbled as she dragged me to Ben.

"Aw man, it's another dumb red card."

I laughed quietly to myself, one hand covering my face, as Gwen scowled and yanked a yellow Sumo Slammer cereal off a shelf. She stuck her hand in there and handles the box as if it created the biggest crime against her.

"Hey, watch where you're grabbing!" Ben squealed as he was lifted out of the box. This time Ben is a Galvan and not an alien with a flaming butt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gwen said sternly as she put him in the palm of my hand. The other hand holding my sidekick: Pamela the Penguin by her flipper. Ben jumped around a little bit before looking up at his cousin.

"Uh, I'm looking for the gold Sumo Slammer card, duh!"

"Ugh, you're supposed to use your special powers to help people in need, not to find a useless piece of cardboard." Gwen said frustrated as she leaned toward him. Ben in response just sat down and leaned his oddly shaped head in the palm of his head. Well, as long as he's like this he can't make fun of my height.

"Excuse me, what do you two think you are doing exactly?" I jumped and turned around hiding behind Gwen as a man that looked older than Max glare at us.

"It wasn't us, it was my doofus cousin! We didn't mess with the cereal boxes!" Gwen exclaimed shaking her head viciously. I put a few fingers on Gwen's arm so I wouldn't drop Pamela and shook my head 'no' along with her.

"Well young lady, someone has to pay for these." He said icily. I hope we don't get in trouble with Max for this.

…

…

…

"So, um, why do I have to pay for all of this?" Max asked from in front of the shopping cart. I leaned on the tip of my toes to put a box of cereal on the top of the pile. It was almost as high as Max!

"Well, we would have only had to buy the one with the gold Sumo Slammers card that I found if Gwen didn't butt in wither her big butt!" Ben growled out as he tossed another cereal box in the cart.

"Hello, you were the one trashing a cereal aisle for a stupid piece of cardboard covered in plastic. Also, I'm not the only one at fault, Katarina stopped you too!"

Why is she bringing me into this? I thought with dread as I stuffed the bottom part of my face in my penguin.

"We would be in less trouble if she wasn't there too! She didn't have to butt in with her stupid stuffed animal either!" Ben yelled at his cousin.

I know he's upset at getting caught and not getting the card, but he didn't have to say it like that. I felt my tears threatening to come out. I understand why he cares so much but still! I slipped behind Gwen and leaned on her, burying my face into my stuffed animal.

"Ben, I know how important a hobby can be to you, but don't you think you're getting a bit…obsessive?" Max said to Ben slowly. Probably so he wouldn't set him off again. Either way, I don't want to be near him at the moment.

Sighing, I moved from Gwen and into the cart, which was difficult with all the boxes, but I did it. I made a fort to hide me from them. Hopefully it will be awhile until one of them finds me. That or they just let me be. Ever since Ben got that stupid watch his ego got bloated and he gotten ruder, it's something I'm definitely not fond of.

I heard Ben take a deep breath from inside my citadel. "Well grandpa, maybe your right. I don't deserve a gold Sumo Slammer card. I mean, it's not like I saved a bunch of people from a burning building or anything!"

"The hero guilt, really, that's pretty low Ben." Gwen whispered before I heard her footsteps get closer. The cart I'm seated in squeaked before in moved forward with a jerk.

"Hey, whatever it takes." Ben replied happily, as if what he just said wasn't wrong at all.

"Whoa," I slipped down further into the cart, losing Pamela in the process as cereal boxes and a few cans tumbled on top of me. Whimpering, I reach out my hand blindly to the side trying to find my penguin.

"Kat, are you okay?" I heard Gwen's voice and Max echoing her with a "Katarina?"

"I'm stuck." I answered simply, trying not to panic. The corners of the cereal boxes are digging into my sides.

"Hold on kiddo, I'll get you out." Max said, followed up with a laugh from him and Gwen. This is so embarrassing. I could feel my left leg stuck in the air at an odd angle and my face buried in the boxes. My back is lifted up at an even odder angle because I'm not trying to smash the loaf of bread.

The box smashing my face was lifted and I could see the top part of Gwen's head, her emerald eyes staring back at me.

"I found her!" She laughed as she took ahold of my shoulders and lifted my top part out. Some boxes falling along with it.

"Come on little girl, not even you can fit in here with all the boxes." Max said as he lifted me and put me on the ground. I felt my nose twitch as I thought of what he said. I'm not short; my growth spurt is just going to be arriving a little late.

Looking around, I noticed Ben is missing. "Where's Ben?" I asked and Max reached into the cart and handed me Pamela that Penguin.

Gwen shrugged and replied, "Looking at a case full of those dumb cards."

Max moved the cart forward and we followed behind like a duckling to its mom…Well, that was a weird image.

"Is that a good idea? Considering the incident last time…" I whispered to her, holding her hand.

"Probably not, but it will keep him busy for a while."

* * *

><p>"A complete set of Sumo Slammer cards!" I yelled as I ran to the glass case. It had five cards inside; in the middle is the rare golden card, a card that I want so badly! "Soon, you will be all mine."<p>

_BUZZZZZZZ_

What the…what's going on?

The TV's that are lined up against a wall shake and the boxes behind me fell off the stands. I could feel the ground beneath my feet move. I know this place is a dump but this shouldn't be happening!

"No not the Sumo Slammer cards!" I yelled as a TV crashed into the glass and fell to the ground. Some cards went down with it, getting torn in the process. I felt my heart rip along with it. Screams of women and children filled my ears as some things flew off their shelf.

"Move out of the way kid!" Turning around and looking up and giant tower of boxes fell towards me. My heart stopped and everything went into slow motion. An explosion so loud popped my ears and made things seem like I was in a cave. A few feet down the back wall blew up and plaster hit a few people. I ran to the side, my sneaker slipping causing me to do a tuck and roll behind a class case filled with phones.

Looking up and very creepy, disgusting looking old man sat on top of a giant, mutated and definitely ugly frog. He had this tin hat on his head and a bunch of switches on a metal plate on his chest. This guy is seriously weird looking. That isn't even mentioning that his skin is green and I can practically see the stink lines coming from his body.

RIBBIT

RIBBIT

RIBBIT

"Whoa…" I whispered, the frog had like, what eight eyes? That's definitely not normal.

The man jumped off the frog and walked straight towards some CD's as if he owned the place. He probably thinks no one will be able to stop him. It's bad luck for him because I'm going to take him down.

"Hey, you can't do that!" I shouted at him as I stood up and pointed at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. He chuckled, at me! Does he know who he's dealing with?

"I don't have time for your pathetic games kid." The man snapped his fingers and his frog croaked and spit his tongue out. It stretched so far it hit the boxes and made them topple over me.

Coughing, I punched my way out. "Don't try to be a hero kid." Glaring at him and then down at my wrist to see the watch red. "You are so freaking lucky that I can't go hero." I muttered as he walked off.

"Hey, stop where you are!"

"Freeze and put your hands where I can see them!"

Security guards ran up in front of me, their hands on the taser in their pocket.

The bad guy got back on the giant frog and it jumped away. Out of everything that has happened to me so far, this is definitely the weirdest. I'm also in big trouble if this stupid watch doesn't hurry up and charge.

"Uh, we got a grab and dash in electronics. Male, about five foot seven and is riding a giant frog. Yea, you can't miss it."

* * *

><p>"Gwen," I looked at Katarina from behind my shoulder.<p>

"Yea, what is it?" I whispered back, knowing that the little girl doesn't like to have attention drawn to her.

"Look, there are hamsters and birds over there!" She said excitedly as she tugged at the hem of my shirt.

"Aw, they are cute! I wish I had my camera!" I squealed as I put my finger in between two black bars through the cage to pet a hamster. I felt or more like sense Katarina behind me.

"Oh, speaking of that, it's been ten minutes. I'll go get it. You girl's stay here and behave." Grandpa Max said with warning as he scooted away with the cart.

Katarina hummed and I nodded my head. I can ask her now, with no interruptions. I may not get through all of my unanswered questions seeing as the electronic section is close by.

"Hey, Katarina, can I ask you something?" I said slowly and lowly. I don't want to trigger a defense or reflex in her. Besides, the best way to ask a question someone doesn't want to answer is when their happy and calm. Judging by the smile on her face, she's pretty happy.

"You already have done so, but yes you can ask another." She replied in that strange way of hers, not even paying attention to her surroundings as she petted the gerbil.

"Have, um, who exactly are your parents?" I asked quietly watching her from the corner of my eye.

Katarina stiffened and stopped her finger movements on the gerbils head. I immediately felt guilty, she clearly didn't want to talk the first time I asked and that was just a few days ago. As, much as I regretted it, I need to know. I need to know who she truly is.

"I was wondering because, you had the Keeling Pad and it's not even out yet for another month and you never told us what your last name is."

She looked up at me and leaned on the cages. "It's kind of complicated but I will tell you. My real name is Katarina Rivera but I got by Katarina Keeling lately." She responded as she sat down on the ground, knees pulled up and her chubby face resting on them.

"Why is that, are you adopted?" I asked, sitting down next to her Indian style.

"Yes, but I can't tell you much, at least not yet. I will tell you some things of my life." Katarina responded, before taking a big breath. Why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? It almost makes me want to throw up. Pushing the feeling down with a nasty taste, I nodded in understanding.

"My adoptive father's name is Hugh Keeling and as you know, he designs electronics. There's only one reason he took me in and I know of this reason because I have heard him say it. I cannot tell you that reason as of yet, but I will one day."

Wow, I…I wasn't expecting that, I was expecting a heart wrenching story, something that'd make me want to cry. But, who could he be her adoptive father? I read magazines daily and watch all the gossip shows and the Keeling electronics are my absolute favorite brand and not once has she shown up in any news on TV.

"But, I have never seen you in any magazines or talks shows. Surely reporters would be all over the adoption."

She sighed and stretched out her legs. I could see the corners of her mouth lift slightly. "He kept me a secret, Hugh says that he didn't want me to be followed by paparazzi for the rest of my life. That I should enjoy all the free time while I can. This causes him to be gone all day and night. He comes to the house about once a week, usually for about five to eight hours."

"Wow, it must have been pretty lonely. To be in a house all by yourself and no one knowing you existed." This setting, this conversation is extremely depressing but I wanted my answers. I may have gotten closer to who she is but I also received more questions than I had before.

"No, I wasn't lonely. I liked being alone. Hugh's home is better than where I was. I also had one friend; his name is Kevin Ethan Levin. His father was never around either, he was always on, and well…I'll also explain what his father did before he died another time. Anyway," Looking at her, I could see that she's happy about this story, no, not the story, about the boy. Kevin must be really something if he could get her lost in memories and have her smile. I have never seen Kat like this. It's a rare occurrence to see her smile, but to see her look gentle and happy, even rarer.

"Despite the security around the house, he found a way to get past it all and climb through my bedroom window. We wouldn't play for hours and have sleepovers. Sometimes I had to even hide him under my bed because one of the maids would come in and check on me." Katarina then sighed and stood up. All the happiness that was oozing out of her disappeared and I could see in her eye's that she deeply missed him to the point where it hurt.

"This is all that I am going to say, at least not until you learn more about the watch on your cousins wrist." With that said, Kat went back to playing with the gerbil, but not with the same enthusiasm.

Right as I opened my mouth to question what she had meant by 'you learn more', Grandpa Max had come and announced that he got my camera. Does she know what that watch is or what it was created for? Could she possibly know who even created it?

RIBBIT

"What?" I jumped and turned around. It took all of my power not to scream at the giant frog in front of me. A mad was on top of it laughing hysterically. He stopped and looked at us with a smirk. What is he…?

"Gwen, Katarina, look out!" I heard my Grandpa Max yell and soon I got tackled to the ground. My face pressing against the hard tile floor and brown hair shined in my face. Groaning, I look up to see a red flash and the cute hamsters that Kat and I were just playing with turned into a giant mutated rat!

It's almost as big as the frog the man was riding on.

"Rise, rise to your full potential my wonderful pets!" The green skinned guy yelled as he shot a bird with the red flash by turning a nob on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that's it for this chapter! I really hope you liked it; I tried my best on it. I was going to make it much longer but I didn't know if you guys wanted to wait any longer for another chapter, so I stopped here.

-There is a poll on my profile page about weather Katarina should die in this or stay alive in this along with a link of her outfit.

-Don't forget to see if you know anyone that can **draw** or would like to **draw scenes from the story **and PM me if you do, please.

-You have learned quite a bit about Katarina in this chapter. There were many hints throughout this chapter and if you read in between the lines, you might actually get why she has such a weird or interesting, personality. Hint: If you don't know who Kevin Ethan Levin is, I suggest you look him up. His identity might surprise you.

-Also, **first reviewer** will get a passage about a special memory about Katarina or secret that will be revealed later in the story or they can ask **one question** about anything involving the story and I will answer it without holding back.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

_Person, Guest, ZZ73, for reviewing! I hope this chapter was to your liking._

**ScarlettRose4Love:** I'm really glad you liked it! I was worried about the plot until I read your review so thank you so much for reassuring me. I thought some people would like it to be closer to the original plot. So, I hope this chapter made you happy.

**Bowow0708:** I didn't state hints this time! Well, in the author's note! I really hope you liked this chapter, I like reading your reviews! I always get worried about detail and the fighting scenes, so thank you very much for your review on chapter four, it help me a lot. You give really good advice and I can't wait to see what you have to stay for this chapter.

**Bennet001:** I hope you were able to figure out why she is opening up to Ben, and somewhat to Gwen. Still needs to work with Max though. I will give you this; there _**will be a love triangle**_ with tons of twist. I already put a rough draft of it in word because I was so excited for it even though it won't come up until like chapter ten, maybe longer. There will be a lot of _**jealousy**_ too. Well I hope you like it, and who knows, if you're the first reviewer you could ask about the _**love triangles**_, but remember you can only ask it in one question/ statement.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Well, that's it for now! I really hope you like it. Please remember to review!

One thing for sure I can't believe this chapter has 6,647 words in it. I did it on Microsoft word so this is on 15 pages!

Remember to push the button below!


	6. Bonus Chapter One

_-Link to Katarina and Kevin's Outfit is on my profile page along with a few pictures of Katarina's room. Along with her penguin which, by the way, was originally was Gwen's._

_-Sorry if Kevin is out of character, I don't really remember how he acted in the series when he was kid._

_-Gwen and Ben moment in the middle, the first part is Katarina and Kevin._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series Ben 10 and I also do not own Barbie or the Goodwill Corporation. I own only my OC's._

_-**Preview of actual chapter at the end**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Days:<strong>

**Chapter Six: Bonus Chapter: Open Book:**

_Katarina 'Rivera' Keeling: Nine years old_

_Kevin Ethan Levin: Ten years and two weeks old._

_Jake Tanning: Ten years and six months old._

**Bonus Chapter One: Part Two: Star Wars Part One:**

_Gwen Tennyson: Nine years old_

_Ben Tennyson: Nine years old_

**Keeling Manor (Plumbers Hideout), Nashville Tennessee 7:52 A.M.**

_**(4 months before Katarina has met Ben, Gwen, and Max.)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, get up already! I've been waiting for hours!" Kevin yelled from underneath Katarina's window as he threw pebbles at it.<em>

"_Kevin, you need to be more quite, what if one of the maids heard you?" Kat whispered fiercely as she tied one end of a rope to a hook above her bedroom window where a flower pot recently was hanging._

_I just rolled my eyes and tapped my foot on the grass. "Whatever short stuff, just hurry up and throw the rope down!" She takes forever by the time I get up there I'm going to twelve. _

"_You have zero patience Kevin, did you know that?" Katarina huffed as she tossed the rest of the rope down and disappeared into her room without a backwards glance. "Arrogant little midget," I grunted as I grabbed the rope with both hands._

_Clicking my tongue, the black haired boy climbed the side of the wall to the third floor. Stepping over the window sill I found Katarina sitting on her bed that was shaped like a house, jumping slightly. Her brown straight hair bounced slightly along with her._

"_Everything in here is so…girly." I crinkled my nose and looked around with distaste. Everything is pink and stuffed animals are placed everywhere you look. Glitter everywhere, flower rugs, and pink walls!_

_Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked back at her. A glimmer of a smile flickered on her face. It's been weeks since my last visit; and this is probably going to be the last. She doesn't know that yet, I may be sneaky and manipulative but I can't tell her. We've been imprisoned together since we were born. I've known her too long._

"_Well the reasoning behind that might be is that I am a girl and not a boy. Besides, why does it bother you, it isn't like this is your room." Katarina said, crossing her feet at the ankles and looking away._

"_Because I come here every day and I'm getting tired of looking at pink and purple."_

"_Speaking of everyday, why haven't you visited me in the last two weeks and four days? Also, I have one blue wall; you are free to look at that one if you wish."_

_Snorting, I shook my head and ignored the wall comment, she can't be serious. She actually counted the days? "Getting obsessive much are we? Looks like I have a new stalker." I asked smugly and dodge an oncoming stuffed animal. A brown stuffed bear wearing a pink tutu and pink top._

"_I-I would never, to think that I would, that I would ever take in such vulgar activities." Katarina's face turned red as she threw another stuffed animal from of her bed. This time she threw a purple elephant._

_Catching it, I laughed quietly. She needs to learn how to not take things so seriously. Have I taught her nothing?_

"_Looks like someone has been hitting some pretty big books lately, I thought I stopped you from talking in that weird way you talk." I said and threw back her stuffed elephant._

_She huffed in response and got off her bed and made her way towards me._

"_No, I just refrained myself when you were around but since you have been missing for quite some time, I slipped up."_

_Flicking her forehead with my forefinger, I took a step closer and watched her face turn pink. "Liar,"_

"_S-so, I like to read books on the Victorian era, b-but that is beside the point. W-where have you been Kevin Levin?" She rushed in her sentence and took a few steps back from the closeness._

"_Out and about, now do you want to do something really fun or just sit here and read all day like a loser?" I asked walking towards her door._

"_Reading helps ones speech and what do you think you are doing? What if someone sees you? You can just roam around the place like you own it!" Kat whispered angrily as she grabbed my arm._

"_Relax chipmunk, I know what I'm doing. Just be quiet and follow me." I whispered as I opened her door a crack and looked down the hall for a maid or a plumber._

"_I'm not so sure of this Kevin, what if we get caught? We never left my room before, not to mention I have never left my room before." Katarina whispered, clutching my arm. "And would you please stop calling me that, for the last time, I don't look like a chipmunk!" She added as an afterthought._

"_Whatever, now come on." Shaking off her grip I slowly walked out the room, making sure not to make any noise on the hardwood floor. Kat followed behind me, sliding around in her socks. _

_Closing her door with a soft click, I motioned her to follow as we stayed against the wall and away from the railing that lets you see the first floor. Just go down past about five rooms take a left and go down the back stairs, should be easy enough. _

"_How far have her abilities developed?" _

"_Katarina is having some trouble with it; she can make bubbles out of water lasting about forty-five seconds."_

"_I was hoping she would have developed far beyond that at this point."_

"_Kevin, I told you we would get caught." Katarina whispered as she looked towards the stairs behind us as footsteps got louder._

"_Just be quiet and get in the room." I said as I opened a random door and pushed her in it, making sure the door closed without a sound behind me._

_Looking down, I could see Katarina clutching her knee and sniffling._

"_Y-You didn't have to push me so hard."_

"_Stop being a baby, where are we anyway?" I asked looking around. They are giant book shelf's, about four of them to my right. In front of me is a large desk with a computer and laptop on it. To my right is a bunch of filing cabinets. _

"_We are in Mr. Keeling's study; I'm not allowed to be in here." She replied, standing up._

"_Rules are meant to be broken. Have you learned nothing from me? Here I thought you were finally catching on." I said as I looked through files on the desk._

_New Equipment Regulations_

_I couldn't care less about that._

_Katarina Rivera Progress Sheet_

_She already tells me everything already, sometimes way too much and in way to much detail._

_Devin Levin's Last Mission Report_

_My heart stopped. Looking up I saw that Katarina is too into the books on the shelf's she didn't notice what I'm doing. Opening the folder, there was a few pictures of him along with papers, a tape recorder and a letter with my name on it. This is all the more reason for me to leave. _

_Opening up some drawers in the desk, I found some office supplies and a wad of cash, about a thousand in the clip. Making sure Katarina isn't looking I stuffed the money in my pocket. Taking the tape recorder, letter and a picture, I moved towards Katarina._

"_Come on, they should be gone by now."_

_She hummed and skipped behind him, holding a book to her chest. She is just way to cheerful sometimes._

_Opening the door, I raced down the hallway and around the corner. The sound of Katarina's footsteps tiny followed after me in a rapid beat. She glared and went down the stairs, already guessing where I wanted to go._

"_Hurry, Kevin, I do not have all day to wait on you." She said, not turning to face me as she went down the stairs._

_Rolling my eyes, I put my hands behind my head. "Whatever you say chipmunk, you know that I'm the only highlight of your day."_

…

…

…

"_Kevin, Kevin, look at these asphodels! They're in full bloom too! Did you know that the asphodel flower stands for forgiveness or the saying 'I'm sorry' did you?" Katarina squealed as she fingered the white flower._

"_No I didn't and to be honest, I don't really care about your stupid flowers." I replied lazily as I lied on the grass and closed my eyes._

"_You are being extra boring today. This is my first time out of the house since I got here, which was when I was five and a week before you turned six. The least you could do is play with me, especially since you have not been here for two weeks and four days."_

"_I will after I take a nap, now stop bothering me you twerp."_

"_You know you shouldn't tease me with such names. I'm not that much younger than you." I heard a rustle of leaves and I felt her plop herself by my side._

"_Yea, but your still younger than me so deal with it." I replied, opening one eye to look at her._

_She has her knees up and her head propped on them as she looked down at me. Somehow, she knows this will be our last meeting._

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_What makes you think that? Did be being gone away for weeks traumatize you?" I teased her and closed my eyes again. Leaving will do us both good. She needs to stop being so dependent on me and I…I need to stop relying on her and find out the truth about my father by myself._

"_Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you. I kept thinking about you while you were gone."_

"_Is that a love confession?" I chuckled a bit when she lightly hit my arm._

"_That wasn't very funny. " She sighed and played with my fingers that lay on my stomach. "Besides the attempt of a joke I will answer your question. I know because, well, how do I put this?" _

"_Why don't know you start when you had your suspicions." _

"_I've had my suspicions a week before you left." Katarina replied, still picking up a finger of mine then tapping it then putting it back down._

"_And you didn't say anything? Man, I really don't understand this phobia of talking to people."_

"_She hit my hand. "It's not a phobia! I just can't find the reason too. Anyway, I knew because of your, uh, obsession or drive to be independent, to be like your father. To be someone who doesn't need anyone. The tough hero you could say or possible think. Also, you want revenge. Revenge on the aliens that killed your dad, revenge on the people that made him go on the mission."_

"_Am I that open to you?"_

"_I've known you as long as I could remember, so yes to your question; you are an open book to me."_

_Groaning, I got up and leaned on my elbows. "Don't worry kid, we're gonna see each other someday. Besides, haven't you heard times goes by fast when you wait for, er, something with excitement?" I said as I ruffled her hair. Katarina being so short that I didn't have to stretch my arm, she looks like a toddler for her age._

"_I'm not a kid and the phrase is, 'Time flies by when you're having fun.' That certainly does not fit this scenario. What am I going to do when you are gone?" She puts and glares at me._

"_Well, you could do the usually boring stuff you do, like read or paint. But I don't think you should paint, you suck at it." She hit me in response._

"_You also can't sing or play instruments. Cooking is a big no-no, you almost blew up the toaster making toast and I'm still not sure how you did that by the way adding in the fact that you're a huge nerd."_

"_Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean I'm a nerd Kevin." Kat interrupted as she lied across my stomach and played with random yellow flowers nearby._

"_Let's see, oh you can dance! That's something you can do! Also, more training, you can barely sue your powers. But, you can't do fighting or boxing, you're too small." I taunted._

"_Kevin!" Katarina whined and hid her face which is surely red as a tomato at the moment._

_Laughing, I nudged her with my hand and stood. Making her roll off me and land in the grass with a thud. "Hopefully you will get taller of the years. I'm starting to think you will never get any bigger."_

"_Oh be quite." Katarina stood up as well and followed him to the fences behind the over grown bushes._

"_This is goodbye."_

"_Kevin…B-before you go, promise me, uh, promise me that you will come back and play with me as soon as you do." Looking at her I didn't see a girl with a weird speech pattern. I saw the girl that was locked up in the lab always on the verge of tears every time she saw me when I visited with my dad. I couldn't hear her voice though; the clear plastic wall prevented me from being able to talk to her. But she seemed content with that, happy that someone, a human being, a child, was with her. She wasn't alone with a bunch of books and stuffed animals._

"_Yea and this time I promise to play whatever game you want without complaints, well maybe one or two."_

_She laughed and waved her hand goodbye._

_With that I turned around and climbed up the fences and disappeared. _

…

…

…

Smiling, I kicked a rock into the way of a runner making him trip. Katarina would have hit and scolded me for what I just did. I wonder if she got any taller. Probably not but I would bet the clothes that I'm wearing which are my last pair, that she still talks in that weird way. Another fact that I know is: she is totally, completely, one hundred percent miserable without me.

"Hey, Kevin, hurry up man, we got this sucker to hand over two hundred dollars. Now let's go before he figures outs that it's just an empty box and now a new Keeling laptop and calls the cops." Jake said as he ran over to me. Jake has dirty blonde hair, or maybe that was the dirt from the sewer we've been sleeping in. It's not too bad, we have cardboard boxes to lie on and old ratty jackets we got from the Goodwill dumpster.

Jake's green eye flickered from me to down the street. He really doesn't want to get caught. He did something and he knows it going to bite him in the butt.

"I'm coming no need to worry. Besides, it's not like the cops will ever find us if he does." I replied and ran down an alley that leads to the sewer.

In some weird way, I'm eighty percent sure that I really miss her too. She sure did rub off on me.

…

…

…

Smiling to myself, I curled my small body around my stuffed animal on my bed. I've had the best day ever. Ben and I played video games and Gwen taught me a lot of knew things too. She taught me to play games, games I ever played before because Kevin was always too lazy and partially because I didn't want anyone to know he was there by being loud.

I have somewhat have become more social in my own way. And I certainly don't look like a toddler anymore. I grew a few inches and I 'am now four feet and 8 inches tall. My baby cheeks aren't as bug but…are still pretty big. I wonder if you would be proud of me Kevin. You always wanted me to look older and grow taller.

I can't wait to meet you again and tell you everything that has happened so far. Smiling to myself again, I hugged another stuffed animal to my other side as Ben snored from my right. Giggling I looked at Gwen who is sleeping on my left in a sleeping bag. Max is next to her snoring louder than Ben.

I just can't wait to tell you everything because that meeting certainly isn't going to be our last. You promised that it wouldn't be our last and I'm going to keep you to it.

* * *

><p>"Ben, what about this do you not understand? I explained it about six times!" Gwen yelled irritably as she pinched the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Well sorry for not getting things just like that! Anyway, you still haven't explained how to do long division." Ben leaned back in his chair and balanced a pencil on his face.

"Because I asked you what sixteen minus eight, you said twenty six! Then I said 'what does eight times two equal' and you responded with 'uh…I don't know'"

"Well it's not my fault I don't understand anything when your yelling in my face and rushing your words together to the point it sounds like you're doing a spell on me." Ben complained back and put the pencil on the table.

They sat in the dining room table, using the dark colored oak tree that seated four. Gwen sat next to Ben, a math book laid in front of her with random papers and pencils everywhere. A red ruler is in front of Gwen and a blue ruler to the left of her cousin. Ben has crumpled paper around his seat on the floor, his homework in front of him and a few pencils broken from frustration.

"Ben, I am going to say this slowly, do not interrupt until I am done speaking." Ben nodded his head, listening closely to what is cousin is about to say. "Ben, what does sixteen minus eight equal?"

"It equals two." Ben said it like it was the dumbest question to ever be asked.

Pushing down her annoyance, Gwen went on to the second part of the equation. "Okay, now, bring down the four like this."

Gwen took Ben's hand, which was holding the pencil, in hers and drew a small arrow under the four and made another four under the arrow, right behind the two. Ben looked away to the wall; his head in the palm of his hand and face bright red.

"So, now, how many times does the number eight go into twenty four?" Gwen said slowly, her anger seemed to vanish into the air.

"It goes in three times." Ben grumbled as Gwen guided his hand to put a 3 on top of the division box and subtracted twenty four from twenty four.

"So what's the answer?"

"The answer is B." Ben said, exhausted from working with Gwen for hours on his homework.

"Finally, and it only took us four hours to complete your homework!" Gwen threw her hands in the air and slumped against her chair.

"Well, at least I don't have to spend any more time with a dork like you!" Ben stuck his tongue out at his cousin and crossed his arms.

"Well if you didn't sleep in class and waited until the last minute, we wouldn't have to do this all night dweeb." Gwen retorted and grabbed ahold of Ben's tongue between her forefinger and thumb.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Ben's voice came out muffled as he tried to get his cousins fingers off his tongue and to stop the possibility of bleeding.

"Well maybe you should be nicer to the cousin who stayed up all night helping you with your homework." Gwen let go of his tongue and smirked as she picked up a red ruler.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ben growled as he picked up the blue ruler.

"Oh, I think I do." Gwen smirked, picking up her red ruler.

They clashed their rulers against each other's and made action sounds each time the rulers collided.

"I'm going to take you down youngling!" Ben shouted as he jumped towards his cousin but she jumped out to the side.

"Bring it shorty!"

…

…

…

TBC (Only the Gwen/Ben story is going to be continued)

…

…

…

I'm thinking of doing a bonus chapter every six chapters, what do you think? Also, if you want a certain thing to go down in the bonus chapters or you want me to write a specific theme for a bonus story, tell me and I will see what I can do.

By the way, I'm sorry that this was short, I was planning on making it much longer but I wanted to update right away before the week is over because school is coming up.

-Also, don't forget about the poll on my profile page and the links arent working so if you can't find the outfits go to search Valerie-Valentine and go to _**browse archives**_(Its on the left in blue) and click on collections then click on Ben 10: Summer Days.

Anyways, I hoped you liked it and please review!

…

…

…

**Reviews from chapter four (not included in last chapter's AN)**

**Guest (1): **What do you mean write another one? Write another chapter or another care free chapter? Also, thank you for reviewing!

**Person: **I'm glad you liked it so much, I hope you liked this bonus chapter.

**Guest (2): **I'm ecstatic that you like my OC! And that you like the story. I hope you liked the bonus chapter.

**Reviews from chapter five:**

**Guest (Before I deleted preview): **I hope you liked the whole thing and the bonus chapter! And since I can't message you, I can't message you a bonus chapter no one see's or answer a question you could have asked. But if you PM me I can.

**Bennet001: **Thank you for even thinking about drawing! That really means a lot to me. I was starting to think no one read the authors notes. I really hope you like this chapter.

**Zz73: **I like her too, I think it's good to through in an unusually but loveable character in the mix. Now about Ben and Rivera, it just depends on how it goes. I'm still not sure if I want her to die in the series or not. But if you haven't done so yet, you can vote on my poll on my profile page and help me decided.

**Angel2u: **Ha-ha, glad you liked it, hope you like the bonus chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

_I wanted to prove that I am working on the next chapter!_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

"Aw man that hurt." A voice I recognized as Ben grunted. I dizzily got up from his body and stumbled a few steps. I think I am getting a sense of deja-vu. "I'm sorry…Katarina?"

Fight back tears, fight back the tears.

I struggled to think that statement against the pounding in my skull; I really hate the feeling of pain.

Groaning, I clutched my head and opened my mouth to retort. Instead I fell on the floor again due the floor shaking. This must be some sick joke Ben is playing on me. I have never had my face kiss a tiled floor so many times in five minutes.

_"Whoa, what kind of pet do they sell here?" Ben exclaimed, taking a few steps back._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>That takes place in like the third place I think...So talk to you guys later! Please review(:<strong>


	7. Partner needed

So I gave up on the story because of writers block and my mom kept restarting the computer making the files disappear (Happened about seven times). Then I thought about it for a while (a long while) and decided to **give it one more shot**!

_***I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and as soon as I post it, I'm going to redo/edit the bonus chapter._

Now I got 1/3 of the next chapter done but I'm sort of stuck and I need someone to help me or give some ideas. Alos, I want someone to help with grammer mistakes.

Just write a review if you want to help or if you have a request or suggestion to the nexy chapter.

I also need to say I am thankful for all of you that stayed with me through this story and my weird updating habits. Once the next chapter is out I should be updating once or twice every two weeks. Most likely on weekends. I wish I could do it more often but school, babysitting, and competitons don't exactly help.

So again, if you're interested in helping just put it in a reivew and if I choose to work with you then I'll send you what I have done.

Thank you for reading this and having patience with me and this story. I can't thank you enough.


	8. Social Problems

**A/N: **It starts out the same but has **information** that the **previous** one **didn't have**.

_**3 chapters in one! **_

_I have the bonus chapters and the actual chapter in this. I worked on it for one whole day. I hope everyone likes it._

_**Links on profile page!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong> **Never Again:**

**Chapter Six (Seven?): Social Problems:**

**Bonus Chapter:**

_Katarina 'Rivera' Keeling: Nine years old_

_Kevin Ethan Levin: Ten years and two weeks old._

_Jake Tanning: Ten years_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter One; Part Two:<strong>

_Gwen Tennyson: Nine years old_

_Ben Tennyson: Nine years old_

Keeling Manor (Plumber Scientist Hideout)

December 16th, Nashville Tennessee, 7:52 A.M.

(4 months before Katarina has met Ben, Gwen, and Max.)

* * *

><p>I can tell he's going to be gone soon. I don't know how I know. Maybe it's because he hasn't' visited me in days. Eight days to be exact. I never realized how lonely I am without him. I let out a groan and turn on my back.<p>

It's late at night and everyone is asleep, even the maids and butlers. My bed is inside a little white house pushed to the side wall. Well, it's like a house. The top slants down and it as three sides, no front but there is a circle "window" o the left side wall.

Being stuck in a house is torture. If I can't get through a week and a day without Kevin how am I going to go through life without my only friend? I'm going to be a robot. Well, Kevin does say I have a brain of a robot so might as well act like one.

I turned my head to look out the French window. The full moon is out and shining on my carpet. "When are you coming back?"

It started as a choke, then a wine and finally a full out sob. I don't want to be left alone. Not again, never again.

…

…

…

"Hey, get up already! I've been waiting for forever!" I yelled from underneath Katarina's French window as he threw pebbles at it. Behind the white window is a pink platform with a purple couch. Outside the window, a plant in a green pot hangs from a silver hook.

Katarina sticks her head out and even from 3 rooms up I could see her scowl. "Kevin, you need to be more quite, what if one of the maids heard you?" Kat whispered fiercely as removed the pot to tie a three inch thick rope on the hook.

I just rolled my eyes and tapped my foot on the grass. "Whatever short stuff, just hurry up and throw the rope down!" At the speed she's going by, I'm going to be thirteen by the time the end of the rope reaches me.

"You have absolutely no patience Kevin, did you know that?" Katarina huffed as she tossed the rest of the rope down and disappeared into her room without a backwards glance. "Arrogant little midget," I grunted as I grabbed the rope with both hands.

Clicking my tongue, I climbed up the side of the wall to the third floor. Stepping over the window sill I found Katarina sitting on her bed that lay inside a box which is shaped like a house, jumping slightly. Her brown straight hair bounced slightly along with her.

"Everything in here is so…girly." I crinkled my nose and looked around with distaste. Everything is pink and stuffed animals are placed everywhere you look. Glitter, flower rugs, pink, blue and purple everywhere!

Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked back at her. A glimmer of a smile flickered on her face. It's been about four weeks since my last visit; and this is probably going to be the last. She doesn't know that yet. I may be sneaky and manipulative but I just can't tell her. We've been imprisoned together since we were born. I've known her too long.

"Well the reasoning behind that might be is that I am a girl and not a boy. Besides, why does it bother you, it isn't like this is your room." Katarina said, crossing her feet at the ankles and looking away.

"Because I come here every day and I'm getting tired of looking at pink and purple. Don't you feel like vomiting looking at the color of these every day?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"Speaking of everyday, why haven't you visited me in the last two weeks and four days? Also, I have one blue wall; you are free to look at that one if you wish."

Snorting, I shook my head and ignored the wall comment, she can't be serious. She actually counted the days? "Getting obsessive much are we? Looks like I have a new stalker." I asked smugly and dodge an oncoming stuffed animal. A brown stuffed bear wearing a pink tutu.

"I-I would never, to think that I would, that I would ever take in such vulgar activities." Katarina's face turned red as she threw another stuffed animal from of her bed. This time she threw a purple elephant.

Catching it, I laughed quietly. She needs to learn how to not take things so seriously. Have I taught her nothing?

"Looks like someone has been hitting some pretty big books lately, I thought I finally got you to stop from talking in that weird way." I replied, throwing her stupid doll back at her.

She huffed in response and got off her bed and made her way towards me.

"No, I just refrained myself when you were around but since you have been missing for quite some time, I slipped up."

Flicking her forehead with my forefinger, I took a step closer and watched her face turn pink. "Liar,"

"S-so, I like to read b-books on the Victorian era, b-but that is beside the point. W-where have you been Kevin L-Levin?" She rushed in her sentence and took a few steps back from the closeness.

"Out and about, now do you want to do something really fun or just sit here and read all day like a loser?" I asked walking towards her door.

"Reading helps ones speech and what do you think you are doing? What if someone sees you? You can't just roam around the place like you own it!" Kat whispered angrily as she grabbed my arm.

"Relax chipmunk, I know what I'm doing. Just be quiet and follow me." I whispered as I opened her door a crack and looked down the hall for a maid, butler or a plumber. Stupid rich plumbers, they have arms and legs so why would they pay for something they can do?

"I'm not so sure of this Kevin, what if we get caught? We never left my room before, not to mention _I_ have never left my room before." Katarina whispered, clutching my arm. "And would you please stop calling me that, for the last time, I don't look like a chipmunk!" She added as an afterthought.

"Whatever, now come on." Shaking off her grip I slowly walked out the room, making sure not to make any noise on the hardwood floor. Kat followed behind me, sliding around in her socks.

Closing her door with a soft click, I motioned her to follow as we stayed against the wall and away from the railing that lets you see the first floor. Just go down past about five rooms take a left at the corner and go down the back stairs, should be easy enough.

"How far have her abilities developed?" Someone, probably a scientist, say down the hall. It sounds like their just around the corner.

"Katarina is having some trouble with it; she can make bubbles out of water lasting about for forty-five seconds. Although Katarina does extremely well with turning water into ice, she can even shoot a few feet if she concentrates hard enough."

"I was hoping she would have developed far beyond that at this point. She has been stuck at level one in the experiment for three years. We may have to consider her a fail project."

"Kevin, I told you we would get caught." Katarina whispered as she looked towards the stairs in front of us as footsteps and voices got louder.

"Just be quiet and get in the room." I said as I opened a random door and pushed her in it, making sure the door closed without a sound behind me.

Looking down, I could see Katarina clutching her knee and sniffling.

"Y-You didn't have to push me so hard."

"Stop being a baby, where are we anyway?" I asked looking around. They are giant book shelf's, about four of them to my right. In front of me is a large desk with a computer and laptop on it. To my right is a bunch of filing cabinets.

"We are in Mr. Keeling's study; I'm not allowed to be in here." She replied, standing up.

"Rules are meant to be broken. Have you learned nothing from me? Here I thought you were finally catching on." I said as I walked towards her.

"But Kevin-"

"Be quiet!" I whispered and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened a fraction but kept quiet. Even in the dark I could see her cheeks turn red.

"Maybe we should consider taking her to that retired plumber, maybe he can do something about her."

"Maybe he could but we must go over it with Keeling first."

The footsteps faded away and I let out a breath of air. Letting go of her mouth, I walked towards the office desk.

* * *

><p><strong>New Equipment Regulations<strong>

I couldn't care less about that.

**Katarina Rivera Data Sheet:**

_**Power/Abilities: 2/10**_

_-Can turn water into ice_

_-Cannot make ice move more than a 10 feet; maximum movement: 2 feet, 3 inches (.5)_

_-Cannot move water more than a 15 inches_

_-Must have water around to manipulate_

_-Cannot use water in the air_

_-Can heal small cuts with water but water must be poured over cut. (.5)_

_-Can't do big attacks_

_-Can't do small attacks_

_-Can't turn invisible_

_-No sign of flying_

_**Physical and Mental Progress: **_

_-Weakens physically after training sessions—Pants, fever, coughing fits, gets extremely thirsty, vomits. Has trouble walking and has crying episodes hours after training._

_-Strong mentally until two hours after training sessions. IQ of 102_

_-Has OCD_

_**Eating, Social & Sleeping Habits:**_

_-Sleeps 7 hours a day, 10 on training days_

_-Only eat food she can tear with hands, eats in descending alphabetical order_

_-Rarely eats, must be forced_

_-Hates being around other human beings of all ages_

_-Refuses to leave her penguin stuffed animal_

There is something seriously wrong with her, I thought as I looked up to see Kat now sitting on the floor with a book in her lap. Sighing, I tossed her paper to the side and went through more, not even bothering to read the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Devin Levin's Last Mission Report<strong>

My heart stopped. Opening the folder, there was a few pictures of him along with papers, a tape recorder and a letter with my name on it. This just helped me make the final decision. I need to leave.

Opening up some drawers in the desk, I found some office supplies and a wad of cash; about a thousand in the clip. Making sure Katarina isn't looking; I stuffed the money in my pocket. Taking the tape recorder, letter and a picture, I moved towards Katarina.

"Come on, they should be gone by now."

She hummed and skipped behind him, holding a book to her chest. She is just way to cheerful sometimes for someone in her position.

Opening the door, I raced down the hallway and around the corner. The sound of Katarina's footsteps tiny followed after me in a rapid beat. She glared and went down the stairs, already guessing where I wanted to go.

"Hurry, Kevin, I don't have all day to wait on you." She said, not turning to face me as she went down the stairs.

Rolling my eyes, I put my hands behind my head. "Whatever you say chipmunk, you know that I'm the only highlight of your day."

…

…

…

"Kevin, Kevin, look at these asphodels! They're in full bloom too! Did you know that the asphodel flower stands for forgiveness or the saying 'I'm sorry' did you?" Katarina squealed as she fingered the white flower.

"No I didn't and to be honest, I don't really care about your stupid flowers." I replied lazily as I lied on the grass and closed my eyes.

"You are being extra boring today. This is my first time out of the house since I got here, which was when I was five and a week before you turned six. The least you could do is play with me, especially since you have not been here for two weeks and four days."

"I will after I take a nap, now stop bothering me you twerp."

"You know you shouldn't tease me with such names. I'm not that much younger than you." I heard a rustle of leaves and I felt her plop herself by my side.

"Yea, but your still younger than me so deal with it." I replied, opening one eye to look at her.

She has her knees up and her head propped on them as she looked down at me. Somehow, she knows this will be our last meeting.

"Why are you leaving?" I was right.

"What makes you think that? Did being gone away for weeks traumatize you?" I teased her and closed my eyes again. Leaving will do us both good. She needs to stop being so dependent on me and I…I need to stop relying on her and find out the truth about my father by myself.

"Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you. I kept thinking about you while you were gone." She replied, moving to lied down next to me.

"Is that a love confession?" I chuckled a bit when she lightly hit my arm.

"That wasn't very funny." She sighed and played with my fingers that lay on my stomach. "Besides the attempt of a joke I will answer your question. I know because, well, how do I put this?"

"Why don't know you start when you figured everything out."

"I've found out a week before you left." Katarina replied, still picking up a finger of mine then tapping it then putting it back down.

"And you didn't say anything? Man, I really don't understand this phobia of talking to people."

She hit my hand. "It's not a phobia! I just can't find the reason too. Anyway, I knew because of your, uh, obsession or drive to be independent, to be like your father. To be someone who doesn't need anyone. The tough hero you could say or possible think. Also, you want revenge. Revenge on the aliens that killed your dad, revenge on the people that made him go on the mission. You want the truth but at the same time you don't want to be alone which is what kept you here."

"Am I that open to you?"

"I've known you as long as I could remember, so yes to your question; you are an open book to me."

Groaning, I got up and leaned on my elbows. "Don't worry kid; we're going to see each other again someday. Besides, haven't you heard times goes by fast when you wait for, err, something with excitement?" I said as I ruffled her hair. Katarina being so short that I didn't have to stretch my arm, she looks like a toddler for her age.

"I'm not a kid and the phrase is, 'Time flies by when you're having fun.' That certainly does not fit this scenario. What am I going to do when you are gone?" She pouts and glares at me.

"Well, you could do the usually boring stuff you do, like read or paint. But I don't think you should paint, you suck at it." She hit me in response.

"You also can't sing or play instruments. Cooking is a big no-no, you almost blew up the toaster making toast and I'm still not sure how you did that by the way adding in the fact that you're a huge nerd."

"Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean I'm a nerd Kevin." Kat interrupted as she lied across my stomach and played with random yellow flowers nearby.

"Let's see, oh you can dance! That's something you can do! Also, more training, you can barely use your powers. But, you can't do fighting or boxing, you're too small." I taunted.

"Kevin!" Katarina whined and hid her face which is surely red as a tomato at the moment.

Laughing, I nudged her with my hand and stood. Making her roll off me and land in the grass with a thud. "Hopefully you will get taller of the years. I'm starting to think that you'll never get any bigger."

"Kevin, be quite! You're so mean to me." Katarina stood up as well and followed him to the fences behind the over grown bushes.

"This is goodbye."

"Kevin…B-before you go, promise me, uh, promise me that you will come back and play with me as soon as you do." Looking at her I didn't see a girl with a weird speech pattern. I saw the girl that was locked up in the lab always on the verge of tears every time she saw me when I visited with my dad.

Back then I couldn't hear her voice; the clear plastic wall prevented me from being able to talk to her. But she seemed content with that, happy that someone, a human being, a child, was with her. She wasn't alone with a bunch of books and stuffed animals.

"Yea and this time I promise to play whatever game you want without complaints, well maybe one or two."

She laughed and waved her hand goodbye.

With that I turned around and climbed up the fences and disappeared.

…

…

…

Smiling, I kicked a rock into the way of a runner making him trip. Katarina would have hit and scolded me for what I just did. I wonder if she got any taller. Probably not but I would bet the clothes that I'm wearing which are my last pair, that she still talks in that weird way. Another fact that I know is: she is totally, completely, one hundred percent miserable without me.

"Hey, Kevin, hurry up man, we got this sucker to hand over two hundred dollars. Now let's go before he figures outs that it's just an empty box and now a new Keeling laptop and calls the cops." Jake said as he ran over to me. Jake has dirty blonde hair, or maybe that was the dirt from the sewer we've been sleeping in. It's not too bad, we have cardboard boxes to lie on and old ratty jackets we got from the Goodwill dumpster.

Jake's green eye flickered from me to down the street. He really doesn't want to get caught. He did something and he knows it going to bite him in the butt.

"I'm coming no need to worry. Besides, it's not like the cops will ever find us if he does." I replied and ran down an alley that leads to the sewer.

In some weird way, I'm eighty percent sure that I really miss her too. She sure did rub off on me.

…

…

…

Smiling to myself, I curled my small body around my stuffed animal on my bed. I've had been one of the best day's ever. Ben and I played video games and Gwen taught me a lot of knew things too. She taught me to play games, games I never played before because Kevin was always too lazy and partially because I didn't want anyone to know he was there by being too loud but most of it was laziness.

I have somewhat become more social in my own way. \ I certainly don't look like a toddler anymore. I grew a few inches and I 'am now four feet and 5 inches. My baby cheeks aren't as bug but…they're still pretty big. I wonder if you would be proud of me Kevin. You always wanted me to look older and grow taller.

I can't wait to meet you again and tell you everything that has happened so far. Smiling to myself again, I hugged another stuffed animal to my side as Ben snored from my right. Giggling I looked at Gwen who is sleeping on my left in a sleeping bag. Max is next to her snoring louder than Ben.

I just can't wait to tell you everything because that meeting certainly isn't going to be our last. You promised that it wouldn't be our last and I'm going to make sure keep you to it.

* * *

><p>"Ben, what about this do you not understand? I explained it about six times!" Gwen yelled irritably as she pinched the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Well sorry for not getting things just like that! Anyway, you still haven't explained how to do long division." Ben leaned back in his chair and balanced a pencil on his face.

"Because I asked you what sixteen minus eight, you said twenty six! Then I said 'what does eight times two equal' and you responded with 'uh…I don't know'"

"Well it's not my fault I don't understand anything when your yelling in my face and rushing your words together to the point it sounds like you're doing a spell on me." Ben complained back and put the pencil on the table.

They sat in the dining room table, using the dark colored oak tree that seated four. Gwen sat next to Ben, a math book laid in front of her with random papers and pencils everywhere. A red ruler is in front of Gwen and a blue ruler to the left of her cousin. Ben has crumpled paper around his seat on the floor, his homework in front of him and a few pencils broken from frustration.

"Ben, I am going to say this slowly, do not interrupt until I am done speaking." Ben nodded his head, listening closely to what is cousin is about to say. "Ben, what does sixteen minus eight equal?"

"It equals two." Ben said it like it was the dumbest question to ever be asked.

Pushing down her annoyance, Gwen went on to the second part of the equation. "Okay, now, bring down the four like this."

Gwen took Ben's hand, which was holding the pencil, in hers and drew a small arrow under the four and made another four under the arrow, right behind the two. Ben looked away to the wall; his head in the palm of his hand and face bright red.

"So, now, how many times does the number eight go into twenty four?" Gwen said slowly, her anger seemed to vanish into the air.

"It goes in three times." Ben grumbled as Gwen guided his hand to put a 3 on top of the division box and subtracted twenty four from twenty four.

"So what's the answer?"

"The answer is B." Ben said, exhausted from working with Gwen for hours on his homework.

"Finally, and it only took us four hours to complete your homework!" Gwen threw her hands in the air and slumped against her chair.

"Well, at least I don't have to spend any more time with a dork like you!" Ben stuck his tongue out at his cousin and crossed his arms.

"Well if you didn't sleep in class and waited until the last minute, we wouldn't have to do this all night dweeb." Gwen retorted and grabbed ahold of Ben's tongue between her forefinger and thumb.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Ben's voice came out muffled as he tried to get his cousins fingers off his tongue and to stop the possibility of bleeding.

"Well maybe you should be nicer to the cousin who stayed up all night helping you with your homework." Gwen let go of his tongue and smirked as she picked up a red ruler.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ben growled as he picked up the blue ruler.

"Oh, I think I do." Gwen smirked, twirling her red ruler.

They clashed their rulers against each other's and made action sounds each time the rulers collided.

"I'm going to take you down youngling!" Ben shouted as he jumped towards his cousin but she jumped out to the side.

"Bring it shorty!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six: Social Problems:<strong>

_Katarina 'Rivera' Keeling: 10 years old, birthday February 29th_

_Ben Kirby Tennyson: 10 years old, birthday March 8th_

_Gwen Tennyson: 10 years old, March 8th _

_**10:40 AM- Washington D.C.**_

…

…

_I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
>'cause I put too much energy in him and me<em>

…

…

"Wow, it must have been pretty lonely. To be in a house all by yourself and no one knowing you existed." This setting, this conversation is extremely depressing but I wanted my answers. I may have gotten closer to who she is but I also received more questions than I had before.

"No, I wasn't lonely. I liked being alone. Hugh's home is better than where I was. I also had one friend; his name is Kevin Ethan Levin. His father was never around either, he was always on, and well…I'll also explain what his father did before he died another time. Anyway," Looking at her, I could see that she's happy about this story, no, not the story, about the boy. Kevin must be really something if he could get her lost in memories and have her smile. I have never seen Kat like this. It's a rare occurrence to see her smile, but to see her look gentle and happy, even rarer.

"Despite the security around the house, he found a way to get past it all and climb through my bedroom window. We wouldn't play for hours and have sleepovers. Sometimes I had to even hide him under my bed because one of the maids would come in and check on me." Katarina then sighed and stood up. All the happiness that was oozing out of her disappeared and I could see in her eyes that she deeply missed him to the point where it hurt.

"This is all that I am going to say, at least not until you learn more about the watch on your cousins wrist." With that said, Kat went back to playing with the gerbil, but not with the same enthusiasm.

Right as I opened my mouth to question what she had meant by 'you learn more', Grandpa Max had come and announced that he got my camera. Does she know what that watch is or what it was created for? Could she possibly know who even created it?

**RIBBIT**

"What?" I jumped and turned around. It took all of my power not to scream at the giant frog in front of me. A mad was on top of it laughing hysterically. He stopped and looked at us with a smirk. What is he…?

"Gwen, Katarina, look out!" I heard my Grandpa Max yell and soon I got tackled to the ground. My face pressing against the hard tile floor and brown hair shined in my face. Groaning, I look up to see a red flash and the cute hamsters that Kat and I were just playing with turned into a giant mutated rat!

It's almost as big as the frog the man was riding on.

"Rise, rise to your full potential my wonderful pets!" The green skinned guy yelled as he shot a bird with the red flash by turning a nob on his chest.

* * *

><p>I found my faced squished against a dirty tile floor from avoiding getting clawed at by a mutant hamster. Groaning, I stood up from kneeling on the floor, I looked around for water. Water bottles, jugs, even puddles on the floor. This is really making me regret skipping my training sessions to spend more time with Kevin. To be fair, I never thought I would be in a situation like this.<p>

Gwen and Max ran in the opposite direction from where I landed. Noticing that they got out of the way of the mutant frog's attack, I ran into the closest aisle and looked around for any sources of water.

"Ooff,"

'_Ow, that really hurt!'_ I whined inside my head as I clutched it. I ran into something or most likely, someone and fell on the tile floor. Whoever it was, they have a hard head.

"Aw man that hurt." A voice, I recognized as Ben's, grunted. I dizzily got up and stumbled a few steps. I think I am getting a sense of déjà-vu. "Watch where…Katarina?"

Fight back the tears, fight back the tears. I struggled to think against the pounding noise in my skull; I really hate the feeling of pain. It's useless and unwanted.

Moaning, I clutched my head and opened my mouth to retort. Instead I fell on the floor again due the floor shaking. This must be some sick joke Ben is playing on me. I have never had my face kiss a tiled floor so many times in less than five minutes.

Looking behind me I saw Max and Gwen run toward us and stop a few feet behind us. The mutant bird from before flew on top of one of the aisle and giant frog with the man on top hopped next to it. A new monster, this time a hamster mutant came skidding to a stop, almost knocking himself into an aisle full of various snacks and jugs of water. Nice, let the two preteens take on the three mutant animals and an old man with mental and hygiene problems.

"Whoa, what kind of pet food are they selling here?" Ben exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

"If you didn't go cereal diving early one of those aliens could help us from becoming hamster chow." Gwen harshly whispered to Ben as she glanced between him and the repulsive looking man in front of us.

"Gwen, with all due respect, now is not the moment to be arguing." I whispered as I glanced to my left where the jugs of water are stacked. Just need to apply enough pressure to bust the cap open.

I kept my eyes on a clear jug that fell on the floor. Sucking in a breath, I slowly put my hand into a tight fist. The jugs started to shake.

"Be hold everyone; this is the genius workings of Doctor Animal!" The white haired man exclaimed with his arms spread wide. "Nothing or no one will stand in my way from getting what I want, what I deserve. Mark my words: Today I will be making history or should I say…pre-history!"

'Just a little more', I thought as the oversized bottle shook violently, looking like it might combust at any moment. I could feel drops of sweat dripping from my hairline to my temple and then down my cheek. I really need to train more.

"Now attack my pets!"

The cap came shooting off and water sprayed out onto the floor. The hamster whined as he crashed into the aisle to the left. Moving my hands in outstretched in front of my torso, I pointed my fingers down – as if I was about to play a composition on a piano- swiftly moved my hands to my right causing the water to move in the air and lash out at the frog.

"Run!"

"Clean up in aisle 10!"

"What is that?"

Screams and the pounding of feet hitting the floor echoed in my head. I could see every strand of material in a shirt, every strand of hair in a person's head as they went by. I could barely breathe; it was like everything was going in slow motion. My head throbbed and all I wanted to do was roll myself into a ball. I wanted my penguin Mr. Floggers.

Then in an instant, everything snapped back into place. I stumbled backwards and then went into a full out run. Max and Gwen ran in front and Ben ran at my side.

* * *

><p>"Whoah!" I yelled and tumbled onto the floor turning it into a somersault. The gerbil leaped over me and headed towards my family and the others. Glancing at my wrist, the omnitrix blinked red and made the <em>I can't work at the moment<em> noise. I'm starting to regret going cereal diving.

Come on Tennyson, think! I'm in an isle full of balls and game boards. I can save them. I can get us all out of here save and sound. I can beat the green dude. I just hope the gerbil waits until the omnitrix is working again before attacking.

_Screeeeech_

Looking over to my left I saw a blue scooter a helmet fell, along with the shelf it was on. "I don't need to go hero to be a hero. I can stop this over grown fur ball." Racing over to the scooter, I held up right and strapped on the helmet.

"Let's do this." Grabbing a football I threw it at its heads.

"Grr…" The hamster turned around and bared its teeth. Its red eyes went darker and then jumped at me. Gripping the handles tighter, I sped down the next isle over. "Come on, can't this thing go faster!" I yelled.

The hamster raced up right next to me, claws digging into the floor. The electric scooter swerved from left to right and I could feel my heart skip a beat each time I got closer to the hamster. I have to end this somehow and soon.

Thinking fast, I made a sharp left around a corner at the same exact moment the over grown hamster made a leap at me. Instead of hitting me he jumped on the shelves of cans. The metal shelf tilted and he slid down to the end making a screeching sound. Well that didn't go as planned.

Picking up speed and leaning forward I jumped of a pile of cans and landed on another shelf. Putting my body in a tight lock, I went along with the shelf as it fell and used it as a ramp to get down. Swerving around, the hamster got caught underneath the two metal shelves.

Smiling I threw off the helmet just as Gwen, Grandpa Max and Kat came. "Uh huh, that's right! Not even giant hamsters can mess with Ben Tennyson!" I exclaimed.

….

….

….

Running around the corner, I could see the hamster growl as he tried to get out from underneath the shelves. Past that Ben is practically jumping up and down on the electric scooter. He tossed it to the side and grinned. "Uh huh, that's right! Not even a giant hamster can mess with Ben Tennyson!" He hollered, punching to fist out in front of him.

I let out a small smile. Ben's excitement is really contagious. Out of the corner of my eye I could Gwen cross her arm and scowl at nothing. Letting out a frown, I quietly shuffled over to her side and took ahold of her sleeve.

Gwen jumped a few centimeters in the air before looking down at me. I blinked and shrugged a shoulder in response. She smiled a bit and then looked towards Ben. Standing side by side to Gwen made me realize how short I am. I stand about an inch below her shoulder.

The ground began to rumble, the ceiling lights swayed at a rapid pace making it look like they would fall and crush us at any minute. A loud ribbit echoed in the store and Dr. Animo, who sat on top of the toad, showed up from behind Ben.

"You young, ignorant fool; you can't cannot stop me! I will turn Washington D.C to Washington B.C!" He spread his arms out wide and his monster bird flew in front of him then flew behind Dr. Animo, destroying the ceiling. The hole is big enough for two muted birds to go through at the same time.

Dr. Animo jumped on the birds back and went out the hole. The frog jumped and followed as did the hamster. Grandpa Max sighed and rubbed his hand though what is left of his hair.

"You saved the store." Turning around, I saw the middle aged man from before who scowled Gwen and me for the cereal mess. Behind him two police officers walked towards us. Glancing between the three of them, I ran behind me to Ben and grasped his wrist. Why did more people have to come out? Why can't they all just go away?

"Is there anything I can do to repay you? Anything you want, I can get it." The middle aged man continued, making hand gestures as he went. He stepped closer to Ben and I dug myself even deeper into Ben's side causing Ben to stumble a few steps to the side before regaining balance.

"Well, now that you mention it." Ben started with a smirk as he walked towards the sale clerk. Well, thanks for leaving me all alone over here.

Max innerved by holding out his arm and then tossing Ben over his shoulder. Gwen rushed ahead and stopped by me.

"Well?" Looking everywhere but me, Gwen held her hand out in my direction. What does she want? Why is she holding out her hand? Does she need something? I could feel my eyebrows come together in a scrunch.

She looked at me and sighed. "You can't huddle yourself to Ben. They're other people you can rely on and I'm one of them. So is Grandpa Max. Now, are you going to take my hand or not?" She said impatiently, a light pink dusted her cheeks.

Smiling, I looped our arms together and stayed behind her slightly as we walked.

"What are you doing Grandpa? I was just about to score the gold Summo Slammers card!" Ben whined from behind us. Beside me, Gwen chuckled and shook her head.

"No time for that Ben, we have a giant parrot to follow." Max said and ran in front of Gwen and I.

"Aw man, no fair."

This timed I joined Gwen in laughing at Ben's expense.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C., 9:15 PM<strong>

"_Caw! Caw!" _The parrot flew above the RV as we raced down Jacksonville Street.

Ben sulked in the passenger seat, looking out the window. Pressed against his cheek is his hand enclosed in a fist. Gwen sat at the table against the window. Gwen's face is tinted blue because of the laptop in front of her. The taping of her finger hitting the keyboard filled in the rare silence.

I sat in my spot with my penguin in my lap. My spot is the left corner of the orange daybed right next to the only plug in the RV besides the one by the driver's seat but that doesn't really count.

"Ah, just like the good old days, just before I retired." Max said looking out the side mirrors.

Gwen looked up from her laptop to look at her grandfather. "So, exactly what kind of plumber were you Grandpa?"

The word "Magister" immediately pooped into my mind. When I was still in the scientist care my education not only dealt with regular human classes but also everything that had to do with plumbers and aliens.

"A, uh well, I—a pretty darn good one. Uh, Ben, what's the matter?" Max relied in a rush. Almost all of the Tennyson family is part of the Plumbers so why would he hide it? I know most of the plumbers disbanded right after Max defeated Vilgax and retired, so there would be no real threat to them would there?

"I save an entire Mega Mart from becoming a giant hamster's chew toy and what do I get? Nothing. It's not fair." Ben said, refusing to look away from the window.

"Ben being a hero isn't about other knowing you did something good, it's about you knowing you did something good. Being a hero is its own rewards." Max explained gently but with pride.

I sighed and played with my penguin. I can feel a fight coming on.

"Huh, what, were you reading the greeting cards at the Mega Mart?" Ben snapped back, looking at his grandfather, palm cupping the left side of his face.

_Beep!_

"Bingo!" Gwen exclaimed, fingers finally resting. Should I stay in my spot or move? Moving requires a lot of work and we already went through so much today.

"Five years ago Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals. But when he didn't when some big prize called the Varsity Award, he flipped out. Does anything about this sound familiar, Ben?"

Ben just grunted in response. I sighed and went ahead and moved to sit next to Gwen. We're mostly likely going to have to move out again anyway. I sat on my knees, facing the window behind Gwen's head.

"_Crow, Crow!"_

"We lost him. He could be going anywhere in Washington D.C." Max said, glancing out his side window.

"Or Washington B.C." I whispered, glancing at the passing buildings. The lights turned to streaks and the buildings meshed together in colors of dark blue and purple.

"That's it! I know where he's going!" Ben yelled, looking back at Gwen and me, occasionally glancing at Max. "The Natural History Museum."

…

…

…

The museum front is completely destroyed and crumbled to the ground. A few giant feathers lay around the crime scene. Ben walked forward and picked one up, twirling it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Something tells me we're on the right path. Good thinking Ben." Max said behind us, a large grin spreading across his face.

"I guess even a doofus can surprise you every once in a while." Gwen whispered, smirking in Ben's direction.

"And you should know." Ben whispered back darkly as he followed Max into the museum. I shook my head. Those two can't go five minutes without arguing.

We went into the dinosaur exhibit to see it trashed with bottles and boxes. Dr. Animo stood in front of us with his back towards us. His hands twisted and turned as he messed with something. Whatever it is, it makes a lot of noise.

On one of the stands holding up a Tyrannosaurus there laid a green duffle bag and small red box. As I walked toward it Ben grabbed my arm and looked at me with a questioning slash warning glance.

Shaking him off, I continued to walk toward the stand. The red box turned out to be a battery that had "_M Mart Electronics"_ written on it in white.

"You guys are very persistent. I hate persistence." Dr. Animo said as he turned his head a fraction to look at us.

"We know all about freak-a-zooid experiments Dr. Animo. It's over!" Ben shouted, pointing his finger at said man.

"Oh, this has only just begun." Dr. Animo turned around to fully face us. "See, I only needed a few components to push my work into phase two. The Reanimation of Dormant Cells."

"Uh, does this guy come with subtitles?" Ben asked, raising one eyebrow. I ignored his comment and gripped his arm lightly.

"Breathing life into things and organisms that have been long gone, observe." Dr. Animo continued, seemingly to pretend to not hear Ben.

Animal messed with the notch on his chest causing his body to light up in red. His helmet that looks like a spaghetti strainer with horns turned red and then lasers came out from the metal horns and shot straight at a fake woolly mammoth.

The mammoth came to life, eyes blazing red as it took a step towards us, moving around in anger.

"This is the genius of Dr. Animo!"

From behind the mammoth, I could see Dr. Animo run away. "Now would be a really good time to use the watch Ben." I said to him as the formerly stuff animal moved towards us again with a roar.

"No duh Kat," Ben shook me off and looked at Gwen, Max and I. "You guys go after Dr. Animo. I'll take care of Jumbo over here." Ben said activating, what I assume is, the omnitrix. I remember the scientist and Plumbers talking about the rumors of a watch that can let the user turn into any alien. Well obviously the rumor is true.

A flash of green and Ben is now standing as a Tetramand. "Let's wrestle!" Ben yelled from his height of 7 feet before running towards "Jumbo".

* * *

><p>Done for this chapter! I kind of got lazy when I got to the middle so I didn't change much or fix much but then I picked up the pace again. I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for the months I've been gone. So, please review, share your thoughts and ask questions. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

_**Aviantei, Bowow0708, Bennet001 and Cole**_ for inspiring me to work again on this story, without them I would have most likely given up because of a little writers block. I really appreciate their help and I hope you four liked this chapter.

…My writing is completely different from before so sorry about that. To be honest that was part of the reason why I didn't update faster. Believe it or not this chapter filled out 19 pages on word! I worked on this from 9AM to 12:31PM so I'm out for the night lol

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this extra-long chapter. See you soon


End file.
